Unrequited Love: Currently Editing
by Taylor Chloe Marie
Summary: During the time Katherine was in England, what if Katherine got pregnant by Klaus before she ran away and now abandoning her child Kaitlyn, is in mystic falls and deals with the events that happen in the vampire diaries. Sorry i'm bad at summarising please give it a chance. Damon/OC
1. Info

**Info:**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

* * *

**Hello people on the internet! So I had this idea while reading other fanfictions and I wanted to make my own so I did but I didn't want to put it on the net, but somehow I managed to persuade myself to do so, I just want to say if you like it then please, please pretty please review it and if you though I could improve it then tell me but if you absolutely hated it then keep it to yourself.**

**As well since The Vampire Diaries is an American TV show and I'm from England there might be a few things that…well how do I say it, erm… don't make sense? Well something like that.**

**And one last thing I may not be doing very single episode because I don't think my OC would fit in it, but if I haven't done an episode and you want me to do it then let me know and I will. I hope I will be able to continue with this fanfiction till the TV show ends so without further ado let us get on with the character information thing.**

* * *

Name: Kaitlyn Nicolë Aurora Alexis

Born: June 8th (age 18)

Occupation: Mystic Falls student

Species: hybrid (vampire/Human)

Parents: Niklaus Mikaelson (father) Katerina Petrova (mother)

Portrayed by: Selena Gomez

* * *

**Oh and one last thing well three.**

**No. 1 the fanfiction will start from episode _Rose _season 2 episode 8**

**No.2 this is a Damon/OC story**

**No.3 after I post the chapter if I get a good response from it I will continue it and I will do a brief background chapter telling you a bit more about my OC**

**(I'm working on the first chapter it should be up with in a couple of hours or tomorrow)**


	2. Rose Part 1

**Rose (Part 1)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

"Kate," somebody whispered, I felt them shaking my arm.

"Kaitlyn," I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on an old sofa while Elena was next to me.

I was about to open my mouth to talk when Elena put her finger on her lips.

"Where are we?" I mouthed quietly.

"I don't know," she mouthed back.

"No!" We heard someone say.

"I called one of his contacts. You know how this works,"

"You know how this works," Elena and I looked at each other. The voice sounded very familiar to me. Elena gave me a slight nod before she stood up and gestured me to follow her.

We walked gingerly down the hall and saw a room at the end of the hall way.

"_Rose," _I thought to myself as I saw her.

Elena and I saw a door at the end of the hallway we started quietly walking towards it.

"So that's it Trevor, he either got it or he doesn't," rose said "We just have to wait,"

"Look its not to late we can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this,"

"I'm sick of running,"

"Yeah, well running keeps us from dying,"

"Elijah's old school, if he accepts our deal, we're free."

I froze on the spot at the name Elijah and only snapped out of it when I heard a creaking sound.

"You two," Rose said walking up to us, "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked

"He's you worst nightmare," Rose replied.

Elena and I turned around and started to walk back.

"Wait" Rose said we both turned around and looked at her "follow me" she pointed to me and walked away into a room.

I started to follow her until I felt Elena holding my hand "Kate…" she began,

"I'll be fine Elena"

With that I followed Rose into the room she started to board up the windows "Kate, I thought your name was Kaitlyn?" Rose asked

"It is," was all I could say.

In a second rose was in front of me "oh, come on, you can hide it from me,"

I looked up at her "Rose" I said quietly, she then pulled me into a hug,

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into her jacket.

"For what running away and leaving me or for leaving me with the blame" she questioned

"Both" I replied as we parted,

"I think I understand why Elena's here, but why am I here, Rose?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn," she said and went back to boarding the windows.

I stood there for a moment as I thought why she would be sorry, then I remembered that she mentioned something about Elijah, "please tell me you didn't… what if he's angry with me Rose! He'll kill me at first sight" I said sounding worried.

She stopped and looked at me, "he won't know you, you've changed in personality wise and looks since the last time he saw you. So you'll have time to explain everything to him,"

I sighed "I'm guessing Elena doesn't know" Rose asked while boarding up the windows again "No, and if she did them she probably would have ripped her hair out as well as mine by now," I said as my accent changed to British.

Rose looked at me a laughed, "now there's the Kaitlyn I know," I laughed with her until we hear the floor boards creak.

Rose put a finger to her lips and continued boarding up the windows.

My smile faded as Elena walked into the room and stood next to me. She looked at me,

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah," I gave a quick smile.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked Rose

"You keep asking me questions like that and I'm going to answer them," threatened Rose.

"Why won't you?" Elena asked

"That's another one,"

"You got us okay it's not like we can go anywhere," Elena said "The least you can do is tell us what you want,"

"I personally want nothing to do with either of you," Rose said, "I'm just a delivery service,"

"To Elijah," I asked sounded offended by the fact that just a minute ago we had this happy relationship and know she wanted nothing to do with me.

She smiled "Two points to the eavesdropper," Rose said.

"Who is he?" Elena asked, "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires," she replied "The Originals."

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena asked again.

"Again with the questions," Rose said," Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you two vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked

"I know of them," she said, "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though,"

"You should have gone with Damon then," I said to her.

"Who are the Originals?"

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years." Rose said, "We're tired. We want it over. We're using you, Elena, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But, why me?" Elena asked

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger, you're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" I asked

"So, you do know your history," Rose said

"What do you mean, I'm the key?" Elena said, "The moonstone is what breaks the curse,"

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse," Rose said, "The sacrifice is what breaks it,"

"As you can see, we don't really follow on what you're saying so…the sacrifice is…"I trailed off.

"The blood of the doppelganger, You're the doppelganger which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die." Rose said looking at Elena.

"What about Kate why is she here, she had nothing to do with the sacrifice" Elena said.

Rose whet quite, while I just looked down "please, tell me more," Elena said.

* * *

**Sorry that's all I can upload for now I know it's really short and there are probably more than 100 spelling and grammar problems but I can't read through it I just really wanted to post something so I will check it again later. **

**Also I'm working on an outfit that can go with this chapter. Part two will be uploaded later today or tomorrow (or later this week).**

**Please review, if you have a question please ask I will reply and also if the response form this chapter and the next one is good with will continue with it and do a chapter on Kaitlyn's background so don't worry if you don't understand her bit yet.**

**Love you all thank you and for reading.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	3. Rose Part 2

**Rose Part 2 **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

** belladu57:** Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

"Captivity's made them pushy, eh?" Trevor asked, walking into the room.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked him.

"The Originals,"

"Yeah, she said that, but what does that mean?" I said acting like I didn't know

"The first family," Trevor answered, "The Old World. Rose and I ticked them off," He said.

Rose made a slight coughing sound.

"Correction, I ticked them off, Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." he added.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"He made the mistake that countless others did, he trusted Katherine Petrova."

"Katherine," Elena said.

"The one and only,"

* * *

Me and Elena waited while Elijah came, Elena was pacing, it actually looked like she was going to create a dente on the floor, I on the other hand was still thinking of a reasonable yet rational explanation that wouldn't get me killed.

"He's here," Trevor said as he came down the stairs and I got off the couch,

"This was a mistake,"

"No, I told you I would get us out of this, trust me,"

"No, he wants me dead, Rose."

"He wants her more," she said pointing to Elena

Even I wouldn't sell out my friends to save my own life.

"I need to get out of here!"

"Hey! What are we?" Rose said trying to calm him.

"We're family." Trevor said, taking a deep breath, "Forever,"

Elena and I looked at each other when we hear a loud knocking sound.

"You're scared," Elena said to both Trevor and Rose.

"Stay here with them, and don't make a sound," Rose says as she goes back upstairs.

Suddenly, I start freaking out as I inhale and exhale deeply, Elena looks at me as she notices "Hey, you'll be fine he wants me more" she said holding my hand, "if I can somehow tell him you're not involved in this,"

I smiled at her "You would do that for me,"

She smiled back "Sure I would, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want you to get hurt"

* * *

We hear footsteps on the balcony above us we turn and see no other than Elijah. He looked at Elena before speeding and appearing right in front of her. Then he bent down towards her neck and stood up in normal position "Human. It's impossible,"

"Hello there," he said before looking at me "And who is this?" He said while walking in front of me. I stood there terrified not knowing what to say, I tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"She's not meant to be here, leave her out of it," Elena said.

I looked at Elena then back at Elijah who looked at me for a couple of seconds.

"I think not, we have a long journey ahead. We should be going." Elijah said.

"Please don't let him take us," Elena pleaded.

"One last piece of business and then we're done," Elijah said, walking towards Trevor.

I left out a sigh of relief as I now know I might have time to explain things.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor said with a hint of fear in his voice, who could blame him anyone would be scared being in his position

"Your apology is not necessary."

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you,"

"Well, yes you are the guilty one. Rose was loyal to you, and that I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah questioned Trevor, standing right in front of him.

"I beg your forgiveness,"

"So granted,." Elijah says just before using is hand to decapitate Trevor's head, Rose let out a cry while Elena and I just stood there.

"You!" Rose said staring to make her way forward

"Don't Rose. Now you're free,"

All I could do was just stand there with my mouth open.

"Come," Elijah said turning back to us.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked him trying to buy time, I just look at her giving her a 'don't do it' look, but she totally ignores me.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

I look at Elijah and then back at Elena.

"I know that you need it,." she said," And I know where it is,"

"Elena don't," I spoke for the first time, Elijah looked at me for a moment again and then back and Elena.

"I know what I'm doing Kate," Elena says "I can help you get it,"

"Tell me where it is,"

"It doesn't work that way,"

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked turning to Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Then he turned back to Elena and tried to compel her, and then he noticed her necklace, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He ripped off her necklace and threw it across the room.

"Tell me where the moonstone is," he said looking into her eyes.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," She replied compelled.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine,"

"Interesting," He said letting her go.

"You never listen to me do you?" I ask Elena, just then there was a noise upstairs.

"What is that?" Elijah asks Rose.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know," she replied again.

Then Elijah grabbed both Elena and I and brought us up the stairs.

* * *

He let us go when a sudden blur runs past us

"Rose?"

"I don't know who it is,"

"Up here," we hear Stefan say from the top of the stairs.

"Down here," Damon said

Elena and I both look around trying to spot either Damon or Stefan, just then I felt someone pick me up and push me to a wall I look up and see Damon with his finger on my lip telling me not to make a sound.

"Excuse me," Elijah said, "To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat again, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls on the count of three. Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you," I heard Elena say as she made her way to the top of the stairs.

"Just please don't hurt my friends they just wanted to help," She said "and leave Kaitlyn out of this please," she added.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked her making his way up the stairs.

Elena took the vervain grenade and threw it at him and it exploded in his face, the vervain didn't seem to affect him as he lunged himself towards Elena. Then Stefan came and started shooting stakes at him they didn't have an effect on his either, but when Damon using a piece of the coat rack as a stake and plunged it in his hear, his face started to turn grey and he died.

All eyes were on Rose and she used her vampire speed to run away.

"Let her go Damon," I said just as he was about to go after her.

I smiled at him walking down the stairs and giving him a hug, "Thanks for saving us,"

"You welcome." He said quietly.

* * *

I was waiting at the boarding house, waiting for Damon.

I sighed as I sat on the couch just then the door opened and Damon walked in.

"I thought you went home?" he asked making his way to me "yeah, well I'm in no rush to enter an empty house," I said, "so, where were you?" I added

He seemed slightly uncomfortable with the question, "I was just making sure Elena got home alright" he answered.

I raised a brow knowing there was more to it but I decided to let it go, "I should be going, nothing like welcoming you self-home," I said sarcastically getting up from the couch and grabbing my jacket and walked towards the door.

"Wait,"

I stopped in my tracks and turned and faced Damon.

"Want me to drive you home?" he asked.

I smiled "I'd like that," we both made our way to the door.

"Is there something wrong, you seem quiet since we killed Elijah?" he asked slightly concerned.

"That's the thing, I mean if Elijah is meant to be that, why was killing him so easy" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

_"If only he knew,"_

"Well I guess it was just luck or just me," he answers with a smirk.

"You wish," I relied walking out the door and stopped when I realized he wasn't behind me, when I turned around I saw him leaning against the door frame "well are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Yay! My first full episode complete I know there are grammar and spelling mistakes but I will re-read it and corrected but I want to get a few more episodes up.**

**I posted an outfit for this episode the link is on my profile, I'm no fashion designer so don't expect much plus in this episode she just got kidnapped. **

**I think I'm going to do her background and everything next. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter should be here within a week (hopefully) **

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	4. Kaitlyn Nicolë Aurora Alexis

**Kaitlyn Nicolë Aurora Alexis**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**Nicole **& **lolsmileyface6: ** Thank you for reviewing, here is your update

**Ally-Woods-rox:** Thank you for reviewing; this chapter should explain why Elijah didn't recognize her

**X Kate Salvatore-Hale x: **Thank you for reviewing; what a coincidence your name happens to be Kaitlyn

**And thank you to all the people who have added this story to their favourites I love you all.**

* * *

**All the people who are reading this fan fiction I trust that you have watched the TV series because there are a lot of this I don't mention like that fact I don't describe people and the setting and all of that, so I hope you all know all of that stuff, so anyway this chapter starts from the bit where Katerina is running from Elijah and Klaus and then she goes to rose who accidently turns her into a vampire, and when Katerina goes back to Bulgaria she find her family dead, so in my fan fiction the twist s that at this point she gives birth (I'm not going to write that mainly because I have never given birth so I can't describe it and because I just don't want to) she names the baby girl Kaitlyn Nicolë Aurora Alexis (don't ask why I choose those names it just random) Katerina realizes that Klaus will come after her and Kaitlyn and she doesn't want Kaitlyn to be involved in any of this since she has already lost a child (thinking back to the beginning of that episode where she has a baby girl) so she decides to go back to England and my story starts from there. **

* * *

**Katerina POV:**

I put Kaitlyn in the basket and put a blanket around her to keep her warm. She wasn't cold, the thought of giving up my child made me feel like I was abandoning her, disowning her. It had only been a few weeks since I left England, it would be midnight soon I could hear Elijah and the other vampires coming out to search the wood, they still haven't given up. I left the note next to her basket, I glanced at her, and her eyes were shut as she respires softly and then I sped of before anyone could see me.

* * *

**Elijah POV:**

I looked around the forest, it's the third time this week, but Klaus won't give up on his search to find Katerina, I walked around the forest as I hear a baby cry at first I thought it was just nothing but as I got closer I saw a basket. I looked at what was inside the basket and I saw a piece of paper that was near the basket, I picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Elijah, _

_By the time you read this I'll be long gone, I know you probably don't want to read this and rather kill me but for once please listen…_

I stopped reading and looked at the basket, curious to know what was inside I removed the blanket and saw a little baby girl with brown eyes staring at me,

_Her name is Kaitlyn Nicolë Aurora Alexis, I'm leaving her with you because I know you are a man of honour and you will keep her safe from Klaus._

_Love Katerina _

_P.S I'm sorry_

I folded the letter and put it in my pocket I knelt down to the basket and looked at the girl she had closed her eyes again. Gently, I picked her up she started to make a slight grunting sound as she once again open her eyes and looked at me frightened.

I smiled at her, she looked at me as she tried to figure me out, and I let out a sigh

"What have you done Katerina?"

* * *

**Rose POV:**

Both Trevor and I were running around gathering the essentials that we needed. I compelled Mary **(you know that lady that was in Rose's house I don't know her name so I named her Mary and I don't know if she died when Katherine bit her but in my story she's alive)** to tell anyone who knocked on the door, that we had gone away and she didn't know when we were going to come back.

We all froze when there was a knock on the door. I gestured Mary towards the door she opened it and terror ran through me when I hear the voice that could kill me within a second.

"Hello there, I was wondering if Rose was here?" he asked her.

"She was, but she had just left. I don't know when she will be coming back, if you want I could leave a message for her?" Mary told Elijah

"Well that's a shame because I had a proposal for her that would keep her and her friend alive," Elijah said.

"Well then I should be leaving," he added as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said running to the door.

"What is it you want?" I asked as he smiled and walked towards the door.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Elijah removed the blanket and revealed a baby girl. Rose stood their looking at the child Elijah was holding.

"What is it you want me to do?" she asked

"Her name is Kaitlyn Nicolë Aurora Alexis, I want you to raise this child, giving her a normal human life," Elijah said handing Kaitlyn over to Rose.

"Whose is she?" Rose asked curiously

"Klaus and Katerina's," he replied, Rose didn't know how to reply.

"She is to know nothing about this, if you can keep her and not lose her, you will be pardoned form the incident with Katerina Petrova but fail me I will hunt you and you little friend until you are both dead," Elijah threatened her.

"Does Klaus know that he has a child?" Rose asked in fear of the child's protection.

"He is aware of the Kaitlyn's existence but he doesn't know where she is and I hope he never does for her sake,"

"I'll be back in a few days to check up on her," he said as he walked away from the house.

* * *

**10 years later…**

Kaitlyn ran around the garden as the sun began to set.

"Kaitlyn look who's here?" Rose asked as she walked up to the running Kaitlyn, she turned around and saw Elijah walking up to her.

"Uncle Elijah," the 10 year old squealed as she ran to Elijah and gave him a hug.

"I trust Rose has been talking good care of you?" Elijah asked as he bent down to her level and held her hands.

"Yes, she has," Kaitlyn replied looking up at Rose and smiling at her.

"Good, so what have you been doing this week?" he asked her while talking a seat on a log.

"Yesterday we picked some flowers and Rose helped me make a bouquet, would you like me to show you?" she asked. Elijah nodded as Kaitlyn ran inside the house to find the flowers.

"She knows nothing about her parent's, right?" Elijah asked Rose as she took a seat next to him.

"No, but there are times when she does ask," Rose replied. "You have to tell her one day, she has the right to know," she added. Before Elijah could say anything Kaitlyn ran up to him with a bouquet of flowers.

"What do you think?" she asked as he placed her on his lap.

"They're beautiful just like you." he complemented as she giggled. He looked at Rose.

"Tell her," she whispered to him.

"Tell me what?" Kaitlyn said looking between the two adults.

"Kaitlyn, Rose tells me that you want to know about your parent's, am I right?" he asked her. She nods her head.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that it will not change your views on them,"

"I promise," she replied, putting both her hands at her heart.

"Okay, well how can I put this in a way you will understand?" He questioned. "Kaitlyn are you familiar with the stories of supernatural characters?" he asked her.

"Yes, Rose sometimes tells me stories about werewolves, witches and vampires, what does that have to do with my parents?" she questioned back.

"Kaitlyn, I need you to understand the fact that these creatures are actually real," he said as she turned to face him "Your parents are these creatures,"

"Are you and Rose one?" she questioned sounding frightened.

"Yes we are," he replied back.

Kaitlyn looked at him then at Rose. "You never told me,"

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn, I couldn't," Rose solemnly said to her.

"Did you know about my mother and father?" Rose nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Kaitlyn shouted to her.

"Don't go and blame this on Rose, I was the one who told her not to tell you," Elijah said getting her attention.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You mother, Katerina trusted me to protect you, and I did not want to fail her,"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid not, you see, when you mother and father first met, Katerina was never a vampire but Klaus, your father was, in fact he was a vampire and a werewolf, and since nothing that powerful can exist the witches put a spell on him keeping his werewolf side dormant, are you following all of this?" he asked the 10 year old who seemed to be talking all this in. She nodded.

"To break this curse he needed you mother," he continued. "He needed her blood to break his curse, but when Katerina found out she ran away and found Rose, who accidently turned her into a vampire, after that she ran away back to Bulgaria but when she got there she found that Klaus killed her family to get back at her for running, and then came you when she found out that Klaus would be coming after her, so she gave you up to protect you,"

"So if my father was already a vampire and my mother got turned into a vampire when she still had me, what does that make me?" she asked Elijah

"It makes you a hybrid, you're half vampire and half human, if Katerina hadn't been turning into a vampire while still carrying you, you would have been born a human, but when Katerina took matters into her own hand and turned herself that affected you, when a human gets turned they stop ageing, the sun burns their skin and they can compel people into doing what every they wish, but with you it's different unlike a normal vampire you will keep ageing but only up until the age where Katerina got turned which I presume in about 7 more years, the sun doesn't affect you because of your human side and you can't compel people. Original vampires, the first generation of vampire can compel any human or vampire, since Klaus was one and you are his child, an original can't compel you, do you understand?" he asked her.

"I understand what you just said but I don't understand why you didn't tell me any of this earlier," Kaitlyn asked while getting off his lap.

"I couldn't, who knows what you would have done with that information, I only told you now because Rose told me you've been ask a lot of questions about you parents," he replied while standing up "I'm sorry Kaitlyn, your right, I should have told you earlier,"

"It hurts me Elijah, that you would keep this from me," she said as she walked back into the house. Elijah followed her in and saw her lying on her bed

"I'm sorry, I really am, I was just trying to protect you from Klaus,"

"You were trying to protect me from my own father, your brother?" she questioned as she sat up.

"You don't know what he's capable of Kaitlyn, please understand,"

"I do, your always there for me Elijah, you're the best uncle I could every ask for" she said giving Elijah a hug.

"You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that," Elijah sighed with relief. She giggled.

"Right I'll see you tomorrow good night Kaitlyn," she said as he walked to the door.

"Good night," she replied back as he exited the door.

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I waited a few minutes, I could hear Rose and Elijah talking to each other, I grabbed my bag which was on the table and filled it with things I would need for my journey. I slowly opened the back door, and I walked outside into the night looking back at the house.

"I'm sorry Rose," I whispered as I ran off into the night, knowing I have a mother and a father out there somewhere, but where I was running to I had no idea. The trees were whistling and the shadows were becoming darker and darker every second.

* * *

**Right the end of a very long chapter which took me about 2 days to write, in this chapter it was more of a Elijah and Kaitlyn chapter but the next chapter will be more Damon and Kaitlyn but I don't know whether to have Kaitlyn go with Elena to see Katherine or for her to go with Rose and Damon, I'm thinking for her to go with Damon and Rose because I just wrote a whole chapter of history and when Elena goes to see Katherine she tells Elena about her history.**

**Again I know there might be some grammar and spelling issues I will re-read it but I want to post more chapters.**

**So yeah hopefully I might upload in about a week.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know if Kaitlyn should go with Elena or Damon and Rose.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie  
**


	5. Katerina Part 1

**Katerina Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**nluvwithemmettculle: **Thank you for reviewing and thank you for your suggestion for Kaitlyn to go with Damon and Rose

**noshin: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad I could get you interested

* * *

**Okay I've decided that Kaitlyn should go with Damon and Rose just because I don't want her to meet Katherine yet, that was one of the reasons why I started this fanfiction midway through season 2 and I'm just lazy to write any more history stuff (I did a whole chapter on it)**

**I think it's come to the point where I have to credit someone else, my best friend who sadly isn't on fanfiction, for coming up with the name of the story and if she is reading this she knows who she is and I want to say thank you for listening to every idea I have before I post it even though I know you're not into the vampire diaries but you still have a way of motivating me to continue this story, so this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**on with the story...**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I switched off my hairdryer as I hear my phone ring.

"Hello," I greeted the other person at the end of the phone.

"Hey Kate, Stefan wanted me to stop by before school," Elena replied at the other end.

"Okay and you called me because?" I asked wondering why she called me just to tell me that.

"He said it was important,"

"Okay and…" I said still trying to figure out why she called.

"I'm trying to say would you come with me," she said back clearly getting tired of trying to give me hints to come with her. I laughed quietly at her annoyance.

"Sure, I'll meet you there," I said walking to my closet and wondering what I should wear today when something caught my eye, I looked outside to see Elena, I ran down the stairs still in my pyjamas and opened the door to let her in.

"If I said no and that I don't want to come with you, would you walk all the way back?" I asked her to her face while hanging up on my phone.

"Probably, but I had a feeling you would say yes, nice outfit," she said while sitting down in the living room I look at my pyjamas shorts and t-shirt.

I sighed "I was about to get changed, wait here," I said to her while I ran up back to my room to get changed.

* * *

**Elena POV:**

I started walking around Kaitlyn's living room.

I stopped in the middle of the living room; I could hear running water from the bathroom on the top floor, I thought for a couple of minutes as to how Kate could live in an empty house all by herself.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

"You ready to go?" I asked Elena as I walked down the stairs and walked into the living room.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Better than your pyjamas," she said while walking out of the living room and towards the door.

* * *

Elena knocked on the door of the boarding house.

"Hello Elena," Damon said as he opened the door.

"Kate," he said as he looked at me.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked, "He called saying that it was important,"

"Right this way," he gestured with his hand, leading us into the house.

"Hey," Stefan greeted us while we entered the room.

I looked behind his a saw a figure, Elena noticed me staring

"You!" she said as she saw a figure come out from the shadows

* * *

"Okay, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what is true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real." Rose said to us as we all sat in the living room.

"You're going to have to rewind here, who's Klaus?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon replied.

"The first generation of vampires," Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus," Rose said "He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan explained.

"So you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after her?" I asked

"Yes," Rose said while at the same time Stefan said "no,"

"So why did you take Kate as well as me?" Elena asked.

I looked at Rose hoping she wouldn't say anything

She opened her mouth about to say something when Damon spoke.

"Look if what she's saying, if it's true-"

"Which it is," Rose cut him off.

"And you're saying it so we don't kill you-"

"Which I'm not,"

"Then we're looking at a solid…maybe"

"Yeah, because a _maybe_ means that Elena is totally safe," I said sarcastically.

"Look," Stefan said as he walked over and sat beside Elena. "Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist,"

"Not that you know of," Rose said.

"That's not helping," Damon said looking at her.

"Look," Stefan started. "I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story,"

"He's real," Rose said as she stood up "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot"

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point," Damon said.

Rose was right, he is real, if he wasn't I wouldn't be here, but knowing he was after Elena sacred me, what if he did come after her and found me trying to protect her would he hate me, would he consider me an enemy now?

Then Elena got up.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her.

"School," she responded, "I'm late"

"I'll grab my stuff," Stefan said, "I'll go with you,"

"That's okay," Elena responded, "I know where it is,"

"Are you coming Kate?" Elena asked looking at me.

"Erm… if it's okay with you I rather not go to school today," I said curling up into a ball on the sofa

"Sure I understand if you don't want to go after what happened yesterday,"

"Thanks,"

She nodded as she walked out the door, just then Stefan walked out the door behind her. When Damon also had left I looked at Rose.

"Were you going to tell them?" I asked her.

"No, I knew you wouldn't want me to," she replied.

I could see tears forming in Rose's eyes. I got up and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry about Trevor," I said as I tried to show her how sorry I was.

"It's not your fault there was probably nothing you could have done to stop him," she said trying not to let the tears fall.

"Yes it is my fault, you had another chance to make it right, but I let you down if I didn't run away none of this would have happed," I said to her.

I stopped talking when I knew Damon was in earshot. He walked into the room.

"Alright rosebud, I need some answers." He said while walking over to the two of us.

"Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head," He said in an uncaring tone.

"Damon," I sighed.

"Has he always been this sensitive?" Rose asked as she looked at me.

"Unfortunately yes," I replied back to her.

"But that's why you love me," he smirked as he put his arm around me

"Full vampire switch for this very reason, takes the emotion right out of it." Damon said as I moved away from him and sat in my curled up position on the sofa.

"You switch yours and I'll switch mine," Rose said back at him.

"Is that a dig?" Damon questioned her.

"It's an observation being in love with your brothers girlfriend must be difficult and the fact that your also in love with her best friend," Rose said to him.

"Right can we just stop the arguing, I swear you're like two children fighting over the last cookie in the jar," I said trying not to get deeper into the conversation.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you," Rose answered.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody, who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebody's to that and you're still not even close," Rose said.

"Humour me. You got in touch with Elijah, how'd you do it?" Damon said to her.

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole, a guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose said sitting beside me.

"Perfect, I'll drive," Damon said.

"No, you forget that not all of us can do sun," She glanced at the window as Damon glanced too.

"Then you drive,"

"Can I come," I said from my corner.

Damon turned his attention to me, "it could be dangerous,"

"And your point is," I said standing up.

"Fine, come on,"

* * *

**Okay that's the end of part one part two should be uploaded in a few days (hopefully) and like I said before I will re-read this chapter and edit the spelling and grammar and typos there are, but not right now.**

**I posted a link to the outfit Kaitlyn has on for this episode on my profile, it's just casual clothing, I make those outfit things because I can't be bothered to write a whole description on what she I wearing.**

**I just want to say as you all know Kaitlyn is portrayed by Selena Gomez and on every outfit that I post I put a picture of her in the left, that's to show what her hair is like during that episode because for some reason I think if I don't explain that then people just think why is there a random picture of Selene in the corner.**

**So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter please do review it means a lot to me and let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters I would love to include them with the ideas I have.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	6. Katerina Part 2

**Katerina Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**lolsmileyface6:** Thank you for reviewing, I'll try and make the chapters longer.

**Joeyackles2:** Thank you for reviewing, I love the fact that you reviewed on every chapter and told me what you thought of them thank you it really made my day.

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing. Here's your update

**Random2Friends: **Thank you for reviewing; I really liked your comment :)

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, here's the next chapter

* * *

**Since this is a Damon/OC story and I stared mid-way through season 2 not many of you know the relationship between Damon and Kaitlyn, I don't want to do a chapter on it because it isn't that complicated, so I'll tell you in a brief description:**

**Kaitlyn is one of Elena's friends along with Bonnie and Caroline, she was there in the begging of season 1 and so she gets caught up in all the things that happen and during the events her and Damon become close al that's about it, oh and no one knows who Kaitlyn really is she hasn't told anyone yet.**

**So here's the next chapter…**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Damon, Rose and Kaitlyn stepped out of the car that was parked in an underground parking lot.

"Back entrance, how convenient," Damon said.

"That's the point; we all can't have day light rings" Rose said to him.

Kaitlyn stood there leaning against the car knowing they were going to argue again.

"How do you even know this Slater guys even here" Damon asked as him and rose started walking forward, not one of them paying attention to the fact Kaitlyn wasn't following them.

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

"I called him he's here, he's always here" Rose said to him.

_3, 2, 1…_

Damon then pushed Rose into the wall he had a smirk on his face.

"Just one thing if you're setting me up in any way I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Something I'm very good at," he threatened her.

I let out I sigh, Damon should know that Rose is a lot older than he is and a lot stronger.

Rose than pushed Damon on to the side of the next to where I was standing

"I'm older than you, and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She said as she released him.

"You can trust me," she said while walking away.

"You think we can trust her?" Damon asked looking at me.

"Yes, don't you think we can?" I asked him back.

"No, she tried to give you and Elena to Elijah and she still hasn't said why she offered you,"

"Well, she probably has her reasons,"

"Are you two going to stand and talk there all day," we heard Rose's voice say.

"We're coming," I said while walking forward, until I was stopped. I looked and saw Damon holding onto my arm.

"Damon your being paranoid, she trying to help us," I said as he let go of my arm.

"Why are you on her side?" he asked.

"'Cause I feel sorry for her, she spent 500 years running, trying to keep alive and she just wants to make it right, now come on," I said as we both walked into the building.

As we both walking in we noticed that sunlight was beaming into the room

"Whoa," Damon said as he saw all the light in the room.

"I thought you couldn't do sun," I asked Rose.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose said to both of us.

"That and the free Wi-Fi" said a guy behind Rose, she looked at him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked as they parted.

"Good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"It's a long story but I want you to meet...," she started as she turned to me and Damon

"Damon Salvatore turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova," he said while looking at Damon, then turned to me.

"But you're going to have to tell me who you are,"

"Kaitlyn Alexis," I replied.

"Human?"

I hesitated before saying, "yes," I wasn't lying, I am half human.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

"Likewise," I said while shaking it.

"And enough of that" Damon said removing my hand from Slater's.

"So I take it I was right. What I told you about the tomb under the church is true," Slater asked Rose "Yes it was right, thanks for the tip,"

"Well it's nice to meet you both," Slater said as he looked at Damon and me.

"Well maybe," he said as Damon and he shook hand awkwardly.

"What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

All went quiet as Rose gave a small smile and then explain everything that happened.

* * *

"And you're sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asked.

"Beyond dead," Damon said to Slater.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the baroque period. I was in schooling for my psych PhD." Slater began as we walked over to the table; I took a seat opposite Rose.

"Slater's been in college since 1974," Rose stated.

"When I was turned, I have eighteen degrees, three masters and 4 PhD's."

"The point," Damon said clearly getting bored with Slater's bragging.

I gave him a slight nudge on the arm and a glare as he turned to me.

"That's really impressive Slater," I said with a smile.

"Thank you," he replied.

"We need your help," Rose started. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?"

"Craigslist,"

"Really?" Damon and I said in unison.

"Seriously, I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody, who know somebody, who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends,"

"So there is absolutely no way of get a hold of Klaus?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Slater replied.

* * *

I lost track of what the others were saying, I could help but feel like we were being watch by someone.

"Hey," I felt someone tap my shoulder "you okay?" Damon asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, just fine," I replied turning to him then turning my gaze to the window.

I looked at what was happening outside, everything seemed normal until something caught my eye, I saw a man in a suit.

It was Elijah.

I locked eyes with him for a distance I opened my mouth to say something to the others, Elijah put a finger to his lips, I closed my mouth, I was in a dilemma, should I tell the others or I shouldn't I.

I turned to the group, Slater was about to say something when the glass broke into probably a million pieces, I ducked under the table trying to protect myself from the glass. The pieces of glass were reflecting the light rays and it was going everywhere.

People inside the building ran. I could hear Rose screaming beside me, I let out my hand to help her when a piece of glass touched the palm of my hand.

I looked at it, in about a second the cut was gone.

"Kate!" I hear Damon shout.

"Here," I said slowly coming out from under the table.

"Let's go," he said motioning me to leave.

"Wait," I said I as I heard Rose screaming again "we can't leave her Damon,"

He ran over to Rose and wrapped his jacket around her and carried her out of the building. I opened the door to the parking lot for them. Damon unlocked the car and placed Rose on the seat

"You're going to be ok," Damon said.

"I know," Rose answered.

"Who's behind that?" Damon asked.

"I don't know" She answered "Where's Slater?"

"I think he ran off, who could blame him," I answered.

"He's not behind this he is a good guy he wouldn't betray me," Rose said.

"Then who did?" Damon asked.

"It's Klaus don't you understand," Rose said as she began to cry.

"You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead," she cried.

* * *

Damon dropped me of at my house; I hoped Rose was going to be okay, if I told her it was Elijah not Klaus she would have been even more freaked out.

I sat on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Elena," I said as I saw her at the door "come in,"

She took a seat in the living room, she seemed quiet.

"What's the matter did something happen?" I asked sitting beside her.

She inhaled deeply "I saw Katherine in the tomb today,"

"Katherine as in the Katherine, who messed with Damon and Stefan, the Katherine who came after you?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you out of your mind-?"

"I went because I wanted to know more about my blood-line, she told me hers,"

I stayed silent knowing what was coming next.

"She mentioned a girl, her name was Kaitlyn, when she talked about her I thought it was just a coincidence that you had the same name-"

"Elena stop I know where this is going,"

"Why didn't you tell me, I thought I was your friend?"

"You are Elena,"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"For this very reason" I started "how do you think I feel know that my mother tried to go after you and now my father's doing that same,"

"I would have understood properly if you told me,"

"No, you wouldn't, when I found out the first time I couldn't take it, I'm sorry Elena,"

"It's okay, you only did what you thought was best," she said as she stood up to leave.

"You won't tell anyone, will you epically Damon, I want to tell him myself," I asked walking behind her.

"Sure," she replied as she left.

* * *

"I thought vampires needed to be invited into houses," I said as I turned around and saw no other then Elijah sitting on the couch "they do but we're the same blood,"

I exhaled "are you going to kill me?" I asked taking at seat next to him but not to close.

"Why do you think I would do that?" he asked.

"For running away when I knew you and Rose where trying to protect me,"

"Kaitlyn, I would never hurt you,"

"Did you know it was me when you saw me and Elena?"

"Not at first, not when you spoke, it was easier to tell, you may look different but you're the same Kaitlyn I knew,"

There was a moment of silence, so I decided to break it.

"You know that you said you would never hurt me, but hurting the people I love would hurt me,"

"I know that's why I'm planning on making an agreement with Elena tomorrow,"

"What about Rose?"

"What about her?"

"Do you really forgive her?"

"I asked her to keep you safe, though you ran away, but you're here now and you look safe to me, but no matter what, as long as I'm here as well I will try to protect you Kaitlyn," he said while getting up and walking towards me and slowly placing a kiss on my head, I looked up and saw he was gone.

* * *

**Okay so I'm not too sure on the ending but if you doing like it let me know and I can get rid of it.**

**This is probably going to be the last time I say it because you all should get the idea by now, I'm only human so there will be some mistakes such us spelling, grammar and typos I will edit them soon.**

**Even though I said I will update in a few days I just wanted to upload another chapter as soon as I could because I got a lot of positive reviews, this goes to show reviews to make a difference on how fast a person uploads but even if I got a few reviews I would have uploaded eventually **

**I'm not sure if I should do the next episode _'The Sacrifice' _because I don't know if Kaitlyn would fit into the episode but I might do it, It would help if you could give me some ideas for this episode**

**So please do review it means a lot to me. Outfit for this episode is on my profile.**

**Next chapter should be her in a few days (I hope)**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	7. The sacrifice Part 1

**The Sacrifice Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**lolsmileyface6: **Thank you for reviewing, glad to know that there's someone else in the world who knows were not all perfect

**Joeyackles2: **Thank you for reviewing, Kaitlyn already is suspicious about thing between Damon and Rose, you're going to have to wait and see if the other things you wanted happen :)

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, here's your update

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, Damon's close to finding out

* * *

**Okay so I decided I was going to do this episode.**

**Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas on future chapters I have taken them into consideration so thank you. **

* * *

**Normal POV: **

Kaitlyn walked towards the door of Elena's house, and knocks on the door, Elena comes to open the door.

"Kate, hey, come on in,"

Kaitlyn walks through the door just as Elena shuts the door but someone knocks again. Elena opens it and sees Damon and Stefan.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Why?" she questions.

"We went to see Katherine," Damon explains.

"Come on in,"

* * *

_"Please, come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us," Katherine says as she sees Damon and Stefan._

_"I'd rather poke my eyes out," Damon commented _

_"Hmm, they're such pretty eyes,"_

_"We're here for the moonstone," Stefan says._

_"Feel like tossing it over?" asked Damon._

_"Tell you what, you go get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and then you can have whatever you want" she replied with a vicious smile like a cat prowling around a rat. _

_"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe, where Klaus can't get to you," Stefan reminded her._

_"I've had time to reconsider,"_

_"Meaning you're hungry," Damon said knowing what she wanted._

_"I'm starving Damon, and dirty but above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide," She told them._

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

We all stood in the kitchen as Damon and Stefan told us what Katherine had said.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked.

"No, of course not, we just want the moonstone," Damon said.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan stated

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, you live,"

"But how do you destroy it?" I asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," answered Stefan.

"Okay, but how do you know this is going to work," I asked again.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon explained.

"You discussed it with Bonnie," Elena asked.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan replied.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. What makes you think she will give it to you," I asked.

"We're going to get it from her." Stefan said.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hands if we have to." Damon corrected.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," stated Stefan.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have it already planned it all out," Elena said.

"Yep, we're awesome," Damon said with a Cheshire cat's smirk.

"Says you," I said smiling at him as he winked back at me.

"Wait there's one thing you left out; I don't want you to do it," Elena said.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice," Stefan said.

"She's right What about Klaus?" I asked.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," replied Damon.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you,"

"She has a point there," I said.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan said.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that," Elena says as she walks away.

"Why do you always have to doubt everything," Damon asks in a rhetorical way.

"What did I do?" I ask feeling confused.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I ask as me and Elena both enter the boarding house.

"Look you don't have to come,"

"No, it's fine,"

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning," We hear Rose's voice say.

"Sorry, I thought you were…," she started.

I stood there thinking why she was still here and why she was naked under a red silk robe.

"We- sorry, I…," Elena tried to say.

"There's no one else here," Rose said.

"Actually we came to talk to you," I said.

"Then I should probably get dressed," She said with a smile as she went to get dressed.

I stood there smiling back at her when she left my smile dropped.

"Is something wrong, Kate?" Elena asked.

"Nothing it's just I thought she left,"

"Damon and Stefan probably let her stay for a bit, you sure you're okay,"

I didn't answer; I just walked to the sofa. I didn't want Elena to know I was upset about what Damon was doing yesterday night.

"Come on Kate what is it?"

I still didn't answer. Elena came over and sat beside me

"You think Damon's cheating on you

"It's Damon, what do you think?"

She smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

"Damon would never do that to you,"

"I hope not," I said "and I hope Rose wouldn't either," I said the last bit quietly.

After a few minutes Rose walked in fully dressed.

* * *

"It's a bad idea," Rose said.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told us your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You, Damon and Kate just gave up before you got it,"

"Yeah that's because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it," I said.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it," Elena said.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" asked Rose.

"Because you owe us, one word from us and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us," Elena said.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away," Rose told Elena.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not," Elena said.

"They're just trying to protect you,"

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater," Elena started "I know you don't care if I'm protected but what about Kate don't you care about her protection?"

Rose looked at me.

I sighed "she knows,"

"What was your reaction?" Rose asked her.

"That's not the point,"

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena asked Rose.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal,"

* * *

Rose knocks on the door but nobody responds.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!"

She looks at Elena and me.

"He's not home, sorry," Rose said as she looked at us.

"No, I did not come with you two all this way just to turn around and go back, now open the door," I said to rose.

Rose opened the door with her vampire strength.

"After you," She says to both Elena and me.

"Slater?" Rose says as she walks in behind us and finds Slater's body with a stake driven through his heart. The blood was pouring everywhere creating little pools of red seas.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help," She said as we walked towards her, Elena walks over to the computer she looks at the papers that are laying there.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information," She said as I came closer to her.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass," Rose said.

Rose walks to the windows and opens the curtains. The light rays touching her skin, exposing herself to sun light.

"What are you…?" Elena began.

"Let me guess tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate?" I said with my arms folded.

"Yep" she says as she looks through the window "I used to just come here and watch the day,"

Elena and I noticed a picture of Slater and a girl.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Elena said trying to sympathize with her

"Any luck?" Rose says changing the subject.

I looked at one of the computers. I clicked enter wondering if his computer was not protected.

"It's password protected, I can't get in. coming here was a waste of time,"

"Kaitlyn's right this pointless, let's just go," Rose said.

I started to walk forward when we hear a noise.

"Stay here," instructed Rose.

Rose leaves to see what the noise is. She goes in a room and finds a girl.

"Alice?" Rose says as she sees the girl with black hair and her clothes shouting gothic.

"Rose," the girl names Alice said.

"Alice?" I ask sounding completely lost.

Alice embraces Rose as I and Elena watch.

* * *

**So the link to my outfit is on my profile please review and if you have any ideas for chapters please do let me know. (sorry for typo's)  
**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	8. The sacrifice Part 2

**The Sacrifice Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**Okay this is part two I hope you like it, please review and the outfit is linked on my profile**

* * *

Rose is comforting Alice. Rose walks to me and Elena who is making tea.

"She found him a few minutes before we did," Rose said.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"Overreacting, Big time," Rose answered.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting," Elena said.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her," Rose explains.

"She must have been a great girlfriend," I say sarcastically.

We all look at Alice. Elena gives her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Alice thanked Elena.

"You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" she asks why looking at Elena.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire's contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena stated.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at," said Alice

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I asked curiously.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart," She said sounding emotional.

"Yeah, we can see that," I said referring to his dead body "Do you know his password?"

"Who do you think you are?" she said back.

"Oh, I give up," I said walking away from Alice.

Alice took a drink from her tea as Elena and Rose got closer.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena said.

Alice has a surprised expression on her face, while Rose didn't look happy at all.

"Will you show us his files then?" Elena asked.

Alice goes on one of Slater's computer while we all stand behind her.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out."

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose stating the obvious.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Alice said.

"There's one good thing about being paranoid and that's that," I said. Rose looks at Elena.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose says.

"I know but she doesn't," Elena replied to her.

"So basically you're lying to her just to get something you want?" I questioned Elena.

"You would do the same thing; if you were me and it's not lying I'm just not telling her,"

We get closer to Alice, and Rose smiles seeing that Alice has access to the computer.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious?" Alice said.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me," She replied.

"What about that one: Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah," Rose asked.

"I could call him," offered Alice.

Elena handed Alice her phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender," Elena told Alice.

"What?!" both me and Rose shouted at the same time.

"Oh my God! I knew I recognized you," Alice realised.

"Elena, are you crazy!" I shouted to her.

"Get him the message please," Elena said ignoring me.

She walked into another room, Rose and I followed her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention," She replied.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you," Rose told her.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along," Rose said as she finally understood what Elena was up to.

"It's either me or my family," She replied.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked as Alice came into the room.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." She said.

"Nice going Elena," I said sarcastically again.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Elena is drinking water while Kaitlyn is leaning against a wall. Elena looks at Alice but then she turns around and is face to face with Damon

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks back while startled.

Elena looks at Rose.

"You called him?" Elena asks Rose.

"I'm sorry, Elena,"

"You said that you understood,"

"She lied," Damon said.

Elena then turned and looked at Kaitlyn.

"Did you know?"

"Nope and if I did I won't try and stop her," she replied.

"Kate!"

She looks at Damon as Alice arrives.

"Damon Salvatore," Alice began.

"Get rid of her," Damon told Rose.

"No way," Alice began again.

Rose catches her arm and takes her to another room.

"Come on, both of you we're leaving," he stated.

"No," Elena stated with confidence, blaring form her tone.

"I said we're leaving," Damon said.

"Damon stop it, she can leave on her own she doesn't need you," Kaitlyn said.

"Be quiet Kaitlyn, if you really wanted to stop all this you would have called me," Damon said sounding angry.

"Well sorry for not trying to snitch on my best friends and do the right thing at the same time," I said in the same tone Damon used.

"Come on, let's go," Damon said talking to Elena again.

"I said no, Damon,"

"You don't get to make decisions anymore,"

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now this, this is my decision,"

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love," yelled Elena.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself and that goes for you too, Kate,"

"No!"

She throws a punch at him, but he catches her fist. He moves closer to her, still restraining her fist.

"Don't ever do that again," he says as he releases her. "Now both of you get out the door"

* * *

Damon exits the bedroom into the living room where Rose, Elena and Kaitlyn are.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day," Damon said

Three men open the door and enter the apartment. Damon turns his head toward the door. Rose, Elena and Kaitlyn get up.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," said one of the men.

"Thank you for coming," Elena says while walking towards them.

Damon catches her arm.

"I will break your arm," Damon said "There is nothing here for you," turning his attention towards the men.

The third man is killed and his body falls on the floor. Elijah is here and he had killed the man. He gets closer to the two other men. Rose runs out of the apartment from fright. Damon was awestruck and confused to see Elijah.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon began as his eyebrow went up.

"For centuries now," Elijah says as he looked at one of the men "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he asks back.

"I'm Elijah."

"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her,"

"Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No,"

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful,"

He rips their hearts out and throws them on the floor. Damon prepares to fight but Elijah looks at them and leaves. Damon looks at Elena. She doesn't understand. However, Kaitlyn's jaw was on the floor, she was traumatized to see what had happened right in front of her eyes. The three men bodies were lying there dead, yet again they were already dead from the beginning.

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I started to walk to Fell's church; I was heading to the tomb I don't know why I decided to go now out of all times as I entered the tombs I heard voices.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan… I'll find a way to get you out," It was Damon's voice.

"Ah, it's alright. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to disspell it," The second voice was Stefan's

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch? Wonderful," Damon said with sarcasm.

"Keep Elena away from here,"

"Yeah 'cause that'll be easy…"

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her,"

"I promise," Damon says with sincerity, as he leaves I hid in the shadows as he passed when he's gone I heard another voice.

"That right, there was the biggest mistake you've ever made." The first time I've heard that voice in over 100 years I step out from my hiding place and I see Stefan and the exact replica of Elena.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Stefan asked as I walked forward.

"Just came to visit," I said stopping at the barrier.

"Damon said he'll get me out, so it's fine,"

"Actually it wasn't you I came to see," I said looking at Katherine.

"Hmm, A person that I don't know has willingly come to visit me," Katherine said looking at me while licking her tongue.

"So Elena hasn't mentioned me," I said to her.

"I guess you weren't important enough to mention,"

As she says this I take a tiny step forward.

"Kate don't she'll kill you," Stefan said as he saw me almost cross the barrier.

"Don't worry Stefan, she won't kill me,"

"What makes you so sure I won't?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kaitlyn Nicolë Aurora Alexis," I said while walking across the barrier. A smile was glued to my face when Katherine's mouth was in a state or horror.

* * *

**I know there weren't many Damon moments but there will be probably in the next chapter and I hope you like the ending as well. **

**So that's the end to this episode **

**I'm going to give you a tiny little spoiler well I don't know if it's a spoiler but I'm going to say it anyway, you know that if a vampire enters the tomb there trapped in there well and at the end Kaitlyn crossed that barrier so…yeah that's all I'm saying **

**So next chapter should be here within a couple of days please review remember the clothes Kaitlyn wore this episode is linked on my profile. ****(sorry for typo's)**  


**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	9. By The Light Of The Moon

**By The Light Of The Moon **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. Without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, I've been trying to upload regally now so updates so my next update should be soon

**Joeyackles2: **Thank you for reviewing, I think is mainly Damon's reaction which will affect Kaitlyn more

**Random2Friends: **Thank you for reviewing, yep I've been waiting for this moment to

* * *

**So I've been updating quiet regally because there's about only 1 week left of the summer holidays and during that week I will be quiet busy but I will try and upload during that week, also when school starts I will still update but I might be weekly updates instead of daily mainly because this year I start my GCSEs (if you don't live in the UK you probably don't know what that is) but I will update I am not going to leave this story without finishing it.**

**If you haven't noticed there is a new book cover thing for this fanfiction it was made by one of my best friends its pretty simple but I love it.**

* * *

**Normal POV: **

Both Katherine and Stefan have similar expressions on their faces but both wondering completely different things.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Kaitlyn said as she turned around but stopped when an invisible force wouldn't let her out

"Oh, no,"

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"I…I can't get out,"

"But that doesn't make any sense, it would mean you'd have to be a vampire, but you're not,"

Kaitlyn turned around and looked and Stefan. She had an awkward smile on her face.

"Well this is interesting, should you tell him or should I?" Katherine said looking at both Stefan and Kaitlyn with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

* * *

Stefan is talking with Damon who is standing at the tomb's entrance. Kaitlyn however was trying to stay hidden.

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan questioned.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. I brought you this," Damon said.

He gives him a bag.

"Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch."

He shows him a bottle of blood

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her,"

Damon looks at Katherine who standing not too far away.

"Yeah...,"

"You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine spoke.

"I've been dead before. I got over it," Damon said as he looks at Stefan "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out,"

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe,"

Damon looks at Katherine.

"We have a slight problem," Stefan said as Damon was about to leave

"What with?" Damon askes "Katherine?". Kaitlyn slowly comes into view

"Kate, what are you doing in there?"

"I…kind of got stuck in here,"

Damon looked confused.

"Ohh and the tension rises," Katherine commented.

"Shut up Katherine," Kaitlyn said getting tired of her comments, stupid and unrequited.

"Is that anyway to talk to you mother?" Katherine replied.

"What does she mean by mother?" Damon asked.

Nobody says anything.

"Katherine's your mum?!" yelled Damon.

Kaitlyn slowly nodded her head.

"You think your shocked now, wait and till you hear who the farther is" Stefan said.

"What is wrong with you two? You're not exactly helping the situation," argued Kaitlyn.

"So who's the father?" Damon asked. He was calm but Kaitlyn couldn't be too sure about it.

"Damon, can we not talk about this now?"

"No, you get yourself stuck inside the tomb and now I find out who your mum is and you won't tell me who your father is"

"Damon-"

"You know what, forget it I'll find out and if it's worst then this secret you've kept from me let's just say I never want to see you again," he says as he walks out the tomb.

"Damon wait" Kaitlyn says as she tries to follow him but got stopped by the barrier

* * *

**Damon POV:**

I walk into Elena's house to see Elena in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Kate's stuck in the tomb" I said walking in.

"But how she's only half…" I trailed of looking at Elena.

"Vampire,"

"Damon don't be angry at her she was going to tell you,"

"Really? If she didn't get herself stuck in the tomb she never would have told me,"

"She did want to tell you but not like this,"

"Whatever, just tell me who the father is,"

"Damon-"

"Tell me Elena!"

"…Klaus,"

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I sat leaning against the wall I looked at Katherine who looked like she was messing with Stefan's mind as he slept.

Suddenly he wakes up and looks at Katherine.

"Stay out of my head,"

"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all,"

I don't think I can spend another second in here.

"What's wrong Kaitlyn?" Katherine asked trying to care.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about," I said back to her.

"Oh don't be like that; of course I should be concerned, after all I am you mother"

"What's sort of mother abandons her own child?" I ask.

"I did so you would be safe" she said sounding serious now, her eyes showing sincerity.

"Keep telling yourself that and one day you might actually think that I believe that,"

* * *

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine asked sounding bored.

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable," Stefan replied.

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years,"

"Look where it has gotten you,"

"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it,"

"Kaitlyn?"

I stayed silent.

"I love you too,"

"Well I'm sorry but I can't say the same for you," it wasn't really hard for me to say that as I never actually had mother's love from her.

"You want us to believe you? Show us. Do something. Prove to us that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." Stefan said to Katherine.

"And then what? You're still gonna hate me,"

"Maybe and maybe we'll see that there's still hope for you after all,"

"You're playing me,"

"Am I?"

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?"

"You know where he is?" I asked

"No, I don't, but I could help you find him,"

"For a price I'm sure,"

"Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me,"

Stefan and I look at her with disbelief.

"You're welcome," She said.

We hear the door being opened we look at each other and go to the entrance and see Elijah.

"Elijah," Katherine says sounding both scared and surprised.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He said while looking at Stefan "Your release has been requested,"

"What? By who?"

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please,"

"Come,"

"I can't,"

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted,"

Stefan gets out slowly as me and Katherine stare. Elijah's glaze turns to Kaitlyn with a smile on his pale face.

"Kaitlyn, I take it your reunion with your mother didn't go as you planned?"

I don't answer.

"I'll give you a choice, stay in their with your mother or come out"

I slowly make my way out of the tomb.

Once I'm out, Katherine rushes to get out but Elijah blocks the entrance.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are,"

He looks at Stefan.

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine…and Kaitlyn try not to get trapped in their again," he says as he leaves.

"Stefan, Kaitlyn, no please don't let him leave me in here,"

"Goodbye Katherine."

She looks towards me

"It was nice to finally meet you, even though you were nothing I hoped you to be, bye…mother," I say as we leave.

* * *

Stefan went to see Elena while I thought I would go and see Damon and try to apologize as I walked into the boarding house, I hear Rose and Damon. I hid behind the door frame

"I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself, but it doesn't mean I can't be your special friend." I hear Rose say

"I think I like you," Damon said back to her. He put a hand at the back of the hair and inched closer, rose but her arms around his neck. They drove in to each other, looking like they were about to eat each other. I didn't notice that my tears had already leaked. I felt my heart shatter like a glass breaking in to a million pieces. I couldn't stand Damon doing this to me, so I ran. I ran as my bright red heart was dying into black. My heart ran to its death...

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kaitlyn lay on her bed in her pyjamas as tears rolled from her eyes, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she understood that Damon was mad but he wouldn't cheat on her like that especially with Rose. She had misjudged him. She now knew how girls felt after a break up. She sincerely felt sorry for them. Kaitlyn stared at her room's ceiling. Her eyes fluttered shut and water sprang out of them. Her skin turning paler after time and time, she was dying with her heart, going into the perpetuity of despair.

* * *

**So that was the end of that please review and let me know what you thought.**

**This episode isn't in two parts because it isn't that long because most of the time Kaitlyn was in the tomb.**

**Since during this episode there wasn't and outfit change but I have linked an outfit for her pyjamas on my profile so check that out.**

**I'm staring on the next episode now but it should be uploaded tomorrow, if you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know.**

**Sorry for typo's if you find any I'm sure you can figure out what it's meant to be.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	10. The Descent

**The Descent**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**Joeyackles2: **Thank you for reviewing; I'm glad you liked it even though it was short

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, here you go

**belladu57: **Thank you for reviewing, thank you

* * *

**I'm sorry that it is short again but once I get to I think '_The Dinner Party' _the chapters from there one should be long and will be in two parts but for now please enjoy these chapters and let me know what you thought.**

**Sorry for typos if you find any try and figure out what I was meant to type.**

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile.**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I lay there on my bed trying to forget but no matter how hard I try I can't , I snap out of my trance when I hear my phone ring.

"Hey Elena," I say as I answer the phone.

"Whoa Kate you sound awful are you okay," she asks.

"Yeah fine," I reply dryly.

"Look I know you don't want to see Damon right now but could you come around to the Salvatore boarding house?"

"Why?"

"It's Rose,"

"Whatever it is I don't care,"

"She got bitten by a werewolf and-"

"She what?!" I yelled while sitting up.

"She got bitten by Jules and she's really ill. I think you should come and visit her,"

"Sure, I'll be right there," I say as I get changed and walk out the door.

* * *

I walk into the boarding house and see Elena with bed sheets in her arm.

"You made it," Elena says as she sees me.

"Yeah, so where is she,"

"This way," she says leading me to Damon's room "I brought some clean sheets," Elena says as we walk in but there is no sign of Rose any where.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know," Elena says and she calls Damon

"It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home,"

We hear a noise and we gingerly start to walk toward it

"Rose?"

We walk into the basement and find an empty blood bag Elena picks it up; we go further into the basement. We find Rose drinking blood from a bag while being surrounded by blood bags. The blood stained her clothes and her face. Her eyes full of anger.

"Oh my god," Elena says as she sees Rose.

"Katerina," Rose yells at Elena. Rose jumps on to her feet and ran towards her.

"No" Elena says as she runs and Rose follows her.

"Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. She's not Katherine." I yell at Rose.

Rose stops and looks at her with detail.

"You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." Elena tells her while taking in a lot of air at once.

Rose catches her and pushes her on the floor. I open the curtain. While Rose is hurt by the sun Elena and I run for it. We try to gets out of the house but Rose stops us and tries to bites Elena but she grabs at her wounds. Rose screams and we both run. We go in Stefan's bedroom, and lock the door and put furniture in front of it.

Elena opens the window so the sun can enter the room and breaks a wooden chair to make a stake. Suddenly, Rose tries to open the door.

"Kaitlyn, Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena, please, I need your help."

It's night. Elena and I don't hear anything so we leave the door and go downstairs I wait at the end of the stairs while Elena goes towards the main door and finds it opened. She turns around and sees Damon. She still has the stake in her hand

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon asks.

"I don't know," Elena replies as I walk forward. I felt awkward just standing there but what could I do?

"What's she doing here?"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Rose is here, in the parking lot. A man is throwing out some garbage and sees her with blood infesting her face and clothes.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" he asks her, unaware of the fangs under her snarl.

He comes closer. She bites him and drinks his blood and draining him dry. He falls on the floor, his heart not beating anymore.

Damon joins the sheriff. The police have found the body.

"Hey," He greets her

"Thanks for coming so quickly,"

"No, I was close by Liz, what happened?"

"A vampire, luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him,"

"We have to secure the area the,"

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria," she says to her deputies and then faces Damon again "I take the east side of the school, you go west?"

"Sure, okay,"

Elena and Kaitlyn are here too. Elena leaves a message to Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important,"

Damon rejoins them.

"Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" she asks him

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this,"

He gives her a stake and then looks at Kaitlyn "you haven't said why you're here yet,"

"Damon I'm sorry for not telling you, but I want to help Rose as much us you do,"

"You think saying sorry will make up for lying to me?"

"You're the one to talk," Kaitlyn shook her head dismissively.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Rose yesterday,"

"You had no right to spy on us," Kaitlyn's heart squelched when she heard him say that.

"And you had no right to go behind my back and sleep with another woman," Kaitlyn's tear was threatening to spill.

"Guys can we do this another time please, right now we have an over 500 year old vampire going on a killing spree," Elena said, being Kaitlyn's saviour of the day.

"Come on, let's go," Damon said dropping the conversation.

* * *

Two students are going to their car.

"Hey, what was going on back there with the police?" asked the boy.

"Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead," answered the girl.

She goes into the car and waits for her boyfriend but he doesn't arrive.

"Eddie?"

His body falls on the car, the front window smashing into millions of pieces. The girl screams. She runs out of the car but Rose is here and bites her. Damon arrives and stops Rose.

"Rose, stop!"

She rushes toward him but he catches her and pins her on the floor

"Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon,"

Her face is normal again. She looks at the shattered girl's body

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone," she sobs quietly.

"We know," Kaitlyn says as she goes closer to Rose.

She looks at Elena with weak eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon says to Rose while picking her up bridal style.

"No, I don't have a home; I haven't had a home in so long," she says as she begins cries "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" she screams in agony.

They leave with Rose in Damon's arms.

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

"Damon…," I begin as I come out from the shadows.

"I thought you left already,"

"I know saying sorry will have no effect on you but I really am sorry," I say trying not to tear up. "I really wanted to tell you but not like this," I say. There was silence and I felt hurt because of the silence. I knew this was it. I walked toward the door while a tear ran down my cheek.

"Kaitlyn,"

I stop as I hear my name being called.

"Yeah," I sniffled turning around and see him walking up to me.

"It's okay, let's just forget it happened," he gave me a hug. The warmth made me calm and happy.

I looked at him and then understood why he was being nice.

"I'm sorry…about Rose,"

He didn't say anything.

"She looked after me for ten years; I was the one who let her down,"

"Don't blame yourself; it was bound to happen at some point,"

"Damon don't take this the wrong way but…I just want to say you're not very good at dealing with emotional things and sometimes that's your down fall,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't do anything reckless, good night Damon," I say as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek as a leave.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A girl is driving but she stops because a man is lying in the middle of the road. She gets out and rushes over to him. It's Damon on the floor.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" she asks.

"I'm… lost,"

"And you're lying in the middle of the road?"

"Not that kind of lost," He says as he sits up "Metaphorically, existentially,"

"Do you need help?" she asks.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?"

He takes a bottle from his pocket and drinks

"You're drunk,"

"No. Well, yes a little maybe,"

She starts to leave fed up about drunken guys.

"No please don't leave. I really do need help,"

He rushes over to her and induces her

"Don't move," He compels her.

"I don't want any trouble,"

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble,"

"Why can't I move?"

"What's your name?" he asks her, touching her hair.

"Jessica,"

"Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, won't make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica,"

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?"

"Please don't," she gasps with her heart racing.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take,"

"Please, don't,"

"Okay. You're free to go,"

She runs to her car but Damon rushes over to her and bites her. She's dead, lifeless on the ground. Damon stares at her with sadness and pain. He wonders what it was to have a heartbeat and then to lose it.

* * *

**I added the bit at the end right after Kaitlyn said to him 'don't do anything reckless' so it looks like it was because of her he did it.**

**Sorry its short the chapters will get longer I promise and sorry for typos if you find any try and figure out what I was meant to type.**

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	11. The Dinner Party Part 1

**The Dinner Party Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, here you go.

**Joeyackles2**: Thank you for reviewing, sure I'll read your story when I have time I'll let you know what I thought of it.

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, thank you

* * *

**I missed out two episodes, I'm sorry for that but did it because I read through the transcripts and I watched the clips from those episodes and there wasn't a way I could fit my OC in without changing the story line a lot.**

**They only thing that you need to know is that Kaitlyn is not too keen on Andie not that she doesn't like her it's just Damon knows he is going to treat her like he treated Caroline. **

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile, there are two outfits for this episode please check them out.**

**Sorry for typo's.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kaitlyn walked into the grill looking for a place to sit, she saw Damon and his "distraction" talking with each other and filling the room with laughter. She looked at them, thinking they were utterly obscene and walked away.

"Kate, come over here," she heard Damon say to her to.

"No thanks" she shook her head dismissively.

"Come on," said Andie, tapping on the table with excitement.

Kaitlyn let out a sigh of defeat and walked over to them. What does she expect to do there? She felt uncomfortable until Alaric walked into the grill. Her face glowed with happiness.

"Ric, come, sit," she said quickly for her liking.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asks ignoring the fact that Kaitlyn was uncomfortable.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming,"

"You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon asks Andie.

"Kind of do," Andie replied with a smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here," Alaric said looking at Andie.

"Uh-huh. Mmm, my lips are sealed," Andie replied as Damon kissed her.

Alaric and Kaitlyn look at them. Kaitlyn felt jealous but she was strong enough to cope.

"This is too weird," Alaric says.

"You just realize that now," Kaitlyn points out.

"Now you sound jealous," Alaric said to her.

"I do not,"

"I just need the right opportunity," Damon says

He sees Jenna and Elijah walk in.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi," Damon says as they join them.

"Hey, guys," Jenna greets them with a pleasant smile.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today," Damon states

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna says

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade," Alaric says as he gets up and Kaitlyn opens her mouth to speak "yes that includes your paper and no you can't have you grade before everyone else,"

"It was worth a try,"

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party," Andie suggests.

"Ooh, my girl, full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight, Maybe?" Damon asks everyone.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asks.

"I don't know if tonight works...," Alaric began.

"I'm free," Jenna said

"It'd be a pleasure," Said Elijah

"Great," Damon said with a sly smile "what about you Kate, can you make it?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do,"

"Don't you have a history paper due tomorrow," Alaric questioned.

"I said I have nothing 'better' to do,"

"Great then its settled" Andie said with a smile.

* * *

Kaitlyn walks down the stairs in her outfit. She wore a plain black dress with floral diamond designs under the chest. It came up to her mid-thighs and thin straps holding it in place. The curves fit right in with hers. She wore a short sleeved cardigan with 5 inches of pain black heels with a cute bow. Her hair was tied in a bun with two thin fringes coming out from either side.

"What do you think?" she asks as she sees Damon and Alaric while she does a little twirl.

"Cute," Damon comments with a brief smile.

"Not too much?" she asks

"Not at all,"

* * *

Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension." Andie asks Jenna

"I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him," Jenna answers sadly.

"Like what?"

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth,"

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything,"

* * *

Damon, Kaitlyn and Alaric are in the library. Everything was everywhere.

"This is a bad idea," Alaric says

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones, here,"

He gives him a glass of scotch.

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna,"

"Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless,"

"Just a fact-finding mission?"

"Yeah," he smiles with innocence.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's going to put Jenna in harm's way, Ok?"

"Scout's honour,"

"Don't worry Ric, I'm sure Elijah won't do anything to harm Jenna," Kaitlyn says.

"What makes you so sure?" Alaric asks her.

"Don't you know Kate and Elijah have history, Elijah won't do anything to harm the people she loves," Damon states.

Andie arrives

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine."

Alaric leaves to help Jenna. Damon waits for him to be gone and then opens a wooden box from which he takes the dagger and the white oak ash.

"You're planning on killing him aren't you?" Kaitlyn asks while coming towards Damon

"Maybe,"

He puts some of the ash on the dagger

"Damon, be careful, this is Elijah you're trying to kill, remember the last time,"

"Elijah's stronger than me, faster than me; it's all about the element of surprise,"

"Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy," Andie comments

"This is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls,"

He hides the dagger with the glasses.

"That is a little too sexist for me,"

"Stop talking," compelling her.

* * *

The bell rings. Jenna opens the door. It's John. Damon re-joins them

"Who invited him?" Jenna says seeing John.

"John! Surprise... Leave," Damon says.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games,"

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party," Alaric said.

"What he said,"

* * *

Damon opens the door. It's Elijah with his beige jacket, his hair nicely tucked to the side.

"Good evening," Elijah greets Damon.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in,"

"Just one moment, Can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider?"

"No, nothing, nothing dishonourable, just getting to know you,"

"Hmm, well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena, Kaitlyn and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal,"

"Damon I…" Kaitlyn begins but pauses when she sees Elijah.

"Elijah," she says walking up to him.

"Kaitlyn I trust you are well? And might I say you look lovely as always,"

"Yes I am and thank you,"

"Yeah this is a dinner party so could we do the whole niece, uncle thing later," Damon says with disgust. Elijah sees Jenna, smiles and joins her in the house.

"Jenna, wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible,"

"Thank you," Jenna replies.

* * *

**Okay this is part one part two should be here in a couple of hours or tomorrow**

**Sorry for any typos I know there will be some.**

**Check out the outfits for this episode and let me know on what you think of the outfits are they too much or a little less?**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	12. The Dinner Party Part 2

**The Dinner Party Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**Here is part two of the dinner party please review and let me know what you though on the chapter and check out the outfits and let me know if you liked them. Sorry for typo's**

* * *

They are all sitting around the table for the dinner.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna says to Damon.

"Hmm, do tell,"

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution," Elijah began.

"Hmm, because they were witches," Jenna said

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie commented.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts," Damon said

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...," Elijah stated

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," Jenna said

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John stated.

"So… why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah replied.

"Of course," Damon repeated.

* * *

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages," Damon asked.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit,"

Damon looks at Andie and indicated something with his eyes.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study,"

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah says.

* * *

"I like you," she smiles back at Elijah.

Jenna gives some plates to John.

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?"

"Here, here. Put me to work," Alaric suggested to Jenna.

"Um, I got it,"

"Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, Rick."

She leaves. John looks at him

"I suspect this is my fault," Alaric grabs him.

"What did you do now?"

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife,"

"You son of a bitch!"

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back,"

"John!" Kaitlyn say as she enters the scene "leave Alaric alone,"

"Does Ric need one of his students to protect him?"

"I said leave John," Kaitlyn growled at him.

He leaves.

"You okay Ric?"

"Yeah thanks, god he is so irritating,"

Alaric's phone rings. He takes it "Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?"

* * *

Damon and Elijah are in the library.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground," Damon asks.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you, yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe, tell me why it's so important,"

He gives a glass of scotch to Elijah.

"We're not that close," He looks at the books "It's quite a collection you have here,"

"Hmm,"

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories,"

Damon takes the dagger but Alaric, Kaitlyn and Andie interrupt them so he hides the dagger again.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert," Kaitlyn says as she walks into the room

"Elijah,"

"Miss Star..."

He leaves with her. Alaric writes on a paper that if he uses the dagger, he'll die with Elijah.

Andie and Elijah rejoin Jenna and John

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap the food." Jenna said going back into the kitchen.

"So, I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here," Andie asks Elijah

"I'd love to answer,"

"Great, that's so great,"

Damon, Kaitlyn and Alaric joins them.

"Ric, would you do me a favour and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie ask Ric.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asks.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that,"

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list," John looks at him. Alaric doesn't find Andie's notebook

"Rick, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry," She joins Alaric.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus?" John asks Elijah

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again and Damon I mean that with Kaitlyn also,"

Damon and Kaitlyn look at each other. She turned her head away from embarrassment. Damon still thinks about her. Andie comes back with her notebook

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..."

Alaric arrives and drives the dagger through Elijah's heart. He's dead. Everyone's surprised.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert,"

"All right," Damon says his eyed filled with shock and amazement.

* * *

Alaric, Kaitlyn and Damon are in the cellar with Elijah's body

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence,"

"Says the guy that did all the killing,"

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that. Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying,"

Damon nods and leaves.

* * *

Damon rushes to the cellar but Elijah's gone and Kaitlyn lying on the floor, he runs to her.

"Hey, Kate, Kaitlyn wake up,"

"What happened?" she groans as she wakes up.

"You tell me,"

"Elijah, he's gone…to find Elena,"

* * *

Elijah arrives at the house. He grabs some rocks. Elena and Stefan are outside. Stefan hears something

"He's here,"

Elijah throws the rocks at the door. The door breaks off its hinges. Elena and Stefan are inside.

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone,"

"Elena...,"

"Stefan, I'm ok. He can't come in the house,"

Elijah gets closer to the house.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out, "

Elena goes to the door but stays inside

"They shouldn't have done what they did, "

"The deal is off".

"I'm renegotiating,"

"You have nothing left to negotiate with.,"

She has a knife in her hands. She shows it to him.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death,"

"Stefan won't let you die,"

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love, even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff,"

She stabs herself in the stomach. She's bleeding. Elijah rushes over to her but he can't get in.

"No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you,"

"Give me your word!"

"I give you my word!" She goes outside and goes in his arms. He takes her in his arms but she kills him with the dagger. He falls on the floor. He's dead. Elena falls on the floor too. She's bleeding. Stefan rushes over to her and gives her his blood. Damon and Kaitlyn come out of the house.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out,"

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Kaitlyn and Elena are in the cellar with Elijah's body. Damon searches on him and finds the moonstone.

"Uhh! What do we have here? A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this," Damon says.

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead," Elena asks

"Pretty much,"

"Ok, then... Good night. You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're going to do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way,"

"That seems fair,"

She looks at Stefan

"Okay,"

"Kate?"

"I never said we shouldn't do it your way"

"Okay,"

She leaves.

"Seems like she's had a change of attitude, how did you get through to her?" Damon asks Stefan.

"I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way,"

"Lexi?"

"Yeah. You remember her?"

"Who's Lexi?" Kaitlyn asked.

"A friend," Stefan answered.

"You had a friend,"

"Why is it, whenever I tell anyone that they seem shocked?"

"I don't know it's just Stefan and a friends doesn't have a ring to it"

* * *

Damon goes in his bedroom and hears someone in the shower.

"Andie? I thought you left".

He goes to the shower and when he sees that's Katherine, he's stunned.

"Kaitlyn…" he calls.

"Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?" Katherine asks as Kaitlyn comes upstairs

"What is it…How did you get out?"

"I knew that if I begged Damon not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what he'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off,"

"And you knew," Damon stated.

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you,"

"So..., how about that robe?" she ask Kaitlyn with a smile.

* * *

**So that's the end of that episode, check out the outfits linked on my profile and let me know what you thought of them by reviewing.**

**There will be a little wait till the next chapter because tomorrow I have a birthday to go to then the last week of school were I have to do last minute things that I've been putting off so sorry about that but like I said I will not abandon this story so I WILL update.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	13. Know Thy Enemy

**Know Thy Enemy**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, here is the next chapter

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, Klaus is finally here!

**Guest: **Thank you for reviewing, here comes the one and only Klaus

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter is very short but I really wanted to get to the end of this episode, at first I was planning on not doing this episode but I really needed the ending to happen so I tried my best to include Kaitlyn so it's very short, but please do review.**

**Sorry I didn't do the last episode it's just noting really happened to Kaitlyn during that episode (please understand)**

**Outfits are linked on my profile page.**

**Sorry for typo's **

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Stefan and Damon are going down the stairs, their feet making heavy sounds.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep," Stefan says.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asks.

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out," Stefan says as Katherine and Kaitlyn rejoins them.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here," Katherine suggests.

"What? Why?"

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb,"

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed," Damon says

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance."

"You're reconsidering?'" Kaitlyn asks arching an eyebrow

She turns around but Stefan interrupts her.

"What do you know?"

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart," Katherine states.

"Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep,"

He looks at them and leaves. Katherine, Kaitlyn and Damon look at each other.

* * *

Stefan, Damon and Elena went off to their own places while Kaitlyn was alone with Katherine; she walked into the living room and saw Katherine about to walk out the door

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Out, want to come with me?" Katherine enquires.

"Why are you acting so nice?"

"I'm not acting, I really want to help you guys find Klaus and I know I said it already but I really do care for you Kaitlyn,"

Kaitlyn signed.

"So where are we going?"

Isobel and her minion enter the house. She takes a bottle of "wine" from the bag

"Merci, Mon Cherie,"

She feels that someone's here. She rushes over to the person and pushes her against the wall. It's Katherine. Katherine pushes her back and strangles her

"Nice house." Katherine comments

"Nicest foreclosure in town."

Katherine smiles, Isobel laughs

"Come here,"

They embrace each other.

"It's good to see you, Katherine. I see you brought someone with you," Isobel says as Kaitlyn comes out from the shadows.

"Isobel," Kaitlyn says as she sees her

"Kaitlyn,"

"Right this is too weird I'm off," Kaitlyn says while walking away.

"Hey," Katherine calls "not a word to anyone,"

Kaitlyn looks at her and walks away.

* * *

Elena, Kaitlyn, Stefan and Damon are in the library.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asks.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan answers.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you," Damon suggests.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer," Stefan comments

"Well, then we'll stay there,"

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let Elena out of your sight again?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one," Damon says

"Fine, then one of you 2 bodyguards is going to have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena says

"That'd be me," Stefan says

"Not me. Kate and I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie,"

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…," Elena begins.

"Shh,"

Katherine rejoins them.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell,"

No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me," says Katherine

"No, we have it," replies Kaitlyn

"Where is it?"

"It's in a very safe place," Damon answers.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour,"

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust," Damon says

Elena looks at her and smiles.

"Fine, be that way."

* * *

Damon, Bonnie, Kaitlyn and Jeremy arrive at an overgrown house.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asks.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned," Damon answers.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asks.

"Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was,"

"Wait slow down a moment," Kaitlyn says "So we're standing in a place where witches where burnt, eww,"

"Suck it up princess," Damon says to her.

"Don't call me princess,"

"Princess," he said again just to annoy her.

Jeremy laughs. They stop in front of the house.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asks looking freaked out.

Damon nods. They enter the house and walk around. Suddenly, Damon is unable to move Kaitlyn stops walking.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything." replies Bonnie.

"I can't move,"

Suddenly his skin starts to burn as the light shone on him.

"Oh, my ring's not working. Do something," he yells with agony.

Bonnie concentrates and closes her eyes. Damon could move again.

"I don't think the witches like you being here," she says.

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy says.

"I'm going to go wait outside," Damon says while he leaves.

"Wait I'm coming with you," Kaitlyn say while running up to him "if that's what happened to you, I'm not going to risk it,"

"Aww, is the little princess afraid of getting hurt?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon," she sighs with annoyance.

* * *

Damon and Kaitlyn are waiting outside.

"Want to hurry it up in there?" Damon says. The door closes shut.

"Looks like someone hate you," Kaitlyn comments.

"Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there," Damon says as he leaves.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kaitlyn shouts behind him.

"Far away from here,"

"Aww, is the little vampire afraid of getting hurt" Kaitlyn mocks as Damon walks away trying to ignore his comment

"Oh come on, I was only joking," she says running behind him

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I was walking home after the hectic day today, all I wanted to do now as go home and lie down and hope tomorrow is a lot calm. Daydreaming in my own thought I bump into someone

"Sorry I didn't see…." I trail off as I start to feel faint and then lose total conscious

* * *

My eyes drift open as I sit up slowly looking at my surroundings I see that I am lying on a wooden floor I look around the room as I turn to the door I see two people not being about to see who they are as my vision is slightly blurred.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Zdravei, Katerina".

He takes her face in his hands.

"I have missed you,"

"Klaus!"

* * *

Kaitlyn gasps as she realizes who the two people are, one is here mother Katherine that other is her father Klaus in Alaric's body.

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I gasp as I realize who the two people are and as if the sound I made as a trigger. The two vampire turn to face me, I felt very uncomfortable and small, having both parents look at me like I did something wrong. Oh just great!

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of that episode please let me know what you thought of it that next chapter will be better than this I promise but for me to keep the promise I'm going to need time to work on my next chapter.**

**Links are on my profile for Kaitlyn clothing (does anyone look at the outfits if you do let me know what you think of them)**

**Sorry for typo's**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	14. The Last Dance Part 1

**The Last Dance Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**Guest:** Thank you for reviewing, Klaus is in for a shock, finding out his daughter is nothing he'd expected

**winxgirl1997:** Thank you for reviewing, here is the next chapter

**kattenalice:** Thank you for reviewing, here is the next chapter and thank you

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, thank you

**Noshin: **Thank you for reviewing, thank you :)

* * *

**So Klaus is final here I have been waiting for this moment, outfits are linked on my profile, sorry for typo's. Please review **

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I stood behind the counter with a cup of coffee in my hand, in my pyjamas **_(link to outfit by the light of the moon)_** turns out kidnapping was part of some twisted plan Klaus had.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Klaus/Alaric opens the closet and takes out 2 shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?"

He shows the shirts to Katherine

"Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colours suit you better".

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna".

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it".

He gets closer to her and touches her face. She seems afraid

"Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know."

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me."

She looks at him and he compels her

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

" She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that".

Kaitlyn just stared at her parents, she put the cup down and Klaus/Alaric's attention turned to her as she walked up to him

"What about you I take it the Salvatore's have told you their plan of keeping Elena safe" he asked her

"Your right they have told me, but I'm not going to tell you anything that will get my best friend killed" she said back to him

There was a few seconds of silence

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to meet you?" Klaus/Alaric asked her

"Do you have any idea of how weird that is hearing my history teacher say that?" she asked back

He smiled at her "speaking of teaching, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"You kidding right, you kidnap me and expect me to go to school?"

"Well we can't have anyone getting suspicious now can we?"

Kaitlyn sighed as she walked into one of the rooms to get changed

Klaus/Alaric looked back at Katherine

"She hates us you know?" Katherine said pointing out the obvious

"Who can blame her; she's got us for parents" Klaus/Alaric said walking towards Katherine

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it" Katherine said as he can towards her

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long."

He takes a knife from his pocket

"I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself."

She takes the knife and stabs her thigh

"Now take it out".

She takes it out. Her wound heals

"Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger".

He kisses her on the forehead

"Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." Katherine stabbed her thigh again Klaus/Alaric looked towards the clock "Kaitlyn!"

"I'm right here you don't have to shout" she says walking in and looking at Katherine "oh my god….what is wrong with you?" she says looking at Klaus/Alaric

He looked at her and ignored her question "now remember not a word to anyone that I am here, understand"

"No, you can't tell me what to do, if I want to tell someone I will and you can't stop me"

Klaus/Alaric sighed as she walked towards her and stood right in front of her

"Kaitlyn, what I will do to you and your friends if you tell anyone that I am here and that I have kidnapped you, is way beyond anything you can imagine" he threatened her

"So what now you're threatening me just because you can't get what you want?"

"Finally she gets it lets go" Klaus/Alaric said heading towards the door

"Wait" she said making him turn around "what I will do to you if you hurt any of my friends is way beyond anything you can imaging" she threatened back, she looked at Katherine then back at Klaus "it's not my fault that I'm the way that I am, it yours you both made me who I am if you can't deal with that it's your problem not mine"

There was a long pause as Kaitlyn continued "how stupid do you think I am, don't you think I don't know what you would do if I told anyone" she said walking to the door "come on where going to be later, its weird enough that I have to go with you to school and I don't want to walk into class with you" she said slamming the door behind her

Klaus/Alaric looked at Katherine as she stabbed herself again

"Well she definitely is our daughter" he said as he left

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I walk towards the boarding house as I walk towards it I see a lawyer leave

"There you are" Elena says as she sees me

"Hey sorry I'm late"

"There you see now, I'll have Bonnie and Kate to protect me n school "Elena said

"Huh?" I said totally lost

"Elena now owns the house you no vampire can get in without being invited it" Damon said

"Oh, well that explains the lawyer"

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie and Kate is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena said as we walked out the door towards school

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Everyone sits down. Elena takes the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no. then, she shows it to Bonnie. She says yes. She then looks at Kaitlyn who shrugs her shoulders, Elena sighs, Kaitlyn rolls her eyes they says yes, Elena smiles at her then looks back at Stefan. Alaric/Klaus arrives

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric/Klaus said as he walked into the class room

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana replied

"Right. The sixties."

He sees Elena. He looks at her for a while and turns to the board

"The, uh, ahem..."

He writes on the board

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" Elena said

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Alaric/Klaus replies

**_(I don't know how long that class goes on for)_**

* * *

"Right, anything anybody wants to add" Klaus/Alaric asked the class "nope okay" he said as the bell rang and everybody started to leave

"Erm…Kaitlyn could you stay back for a bit" he asked and she stood up from the chair

Elena walked towards Kaitlyn "whoa, Kaitlyn Alexis staying back after class I wonder what you did?"

"Elena"

"Sorry, if you not out if 15 minutes I'll alert the newspapers" she said sarcastically

Kaitlyn laughed "I'll see you later"

Elena nodded while walking out the door

While the door shut the rom became quiet Kaitlyn grabbed her bag and walked to the front desk

"I see your close with my doppelgänger" Klaus/Alaric said walking towards her

"She not your anything she's my best friend"

"Seems like I can use that for my advantage"

"No you can't what part of she's my best friends you understand?"

"She may be your best friends but I am your father"

"No you're not and you haven't been for over 500 years, and if you think I'm going to help to kill her think again" she said opening the door and walking out.

* * *

**So that's the end of part 1 part 2 should be uploaded in a few days.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing **

**Outfit for this chapter is linked on my profile please check it out, I made an outfit for the 60's dance which I will upload with part 2 **

**And again sorry for typo's **

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	15. The Last Dance Part 2

**The Last Dance Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, here you go

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing; there will be a lot more Klaus and Kaitlyn scene in the future too

**Joeyackles2 : **Thank you for reviewing, thank you

* * *

**The clothes Kaitlyn wears to the 60s dance will be linked on my profile I don't know if it's actually 60s clothing but that was one of the dresses that came up when I typed in '60s dresses'**

**Sorry for typo's this time I have a reason why they might be a few mistakes, I woke up at 6am just so I will have enough time in the day so I'm half asleep.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kaitlyn is in the boarding house, in the living room

"You okay?" Damon asks as he comes in

She sniffs and wipes away a few tears the fall down here cheek

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she ask turning around

"You know if anything's wrong you can tell me"

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I shake my head walking up to him "that's the thing I can't tell you"

"Why not?" he asked

"If I tell you, there is no knowing what you would do Damon"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Stefan, Damon, Kaitlyn Bonnie and Elena are in the living room

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Said Damon

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like". Stated Stefan

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply". Damon said

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Said Stefan looking at Elena, Kaitlyn and Bonnie "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters

"There you are." Damon said as he sees him

"Sorry I'm late."

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" asked Elena

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Said Bonnie

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around" commented Alaric/Klaus

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." began Damon

He rushes over Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him

"Well, I was impressed" stated Stefan

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Said Bonnie

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

"Are you alright?" I asked Damon clearly being the only on to care

"Yeah I think so"

I gave him a quick kiss on the head "Now?"

"Better" he smiled

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kaitlyn is sitting on the counter in the kitchen and Katherine's legs are bleeding

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Alaric/Klaus said

"That's terrible." Commented Katherine clearly not caring

The warlock is in the kitchen

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Alaric/Klaus said to the warlock

"You are not killing Bonnie" Kaitlyn said, Alaric/Klaus looked at her then opened a drawer

"Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" asked Alaric/Klaus

He looks at the shirts and sees that there's something under. He opens it and sees a lot of weapons to kill vampires

"Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine filled in

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing".

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox says while handing him a glass

Alaric/Klaus takes it

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Replied Maddox

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean".

Katherine is listening to them

"No witch could handle channelling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

"You mean like provoking her to death?"

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How? He's human."

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you."

Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine. She lowers her head

"Hello, are you listening to me, you are not killing Bonnie and you are definitely not 'provoking' her to death" Kaitlyn said as the three adults in the room looked at her

Alaric/Klaus stood in front of her and place both of his hands on each of her shoulders

"What would you rather have you best friend die or me?" he asked her

"You as is my history teacher or you as in…" she trailed of

"Me as in Klaus"

Kaitlyn was silent, she couldn't let her best friends die, but she couldn't let Klaus die either even if he did wanted to kill her friends after all he was her father and without him she wouldn't be here

"Now that's not fair" Kaitlyn said quietly

"Life's never fair, you of all people should know that" Alaric/Klaus said as he lifted her chin up to look at him with his right hand "so what's it going to be Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn shock her head "I can't choose not between you and Bonnie, I can't"

Alaric/Klaus left go on her chin and took a few steps back "well that's too bad for you" he said as he waked away from her

* * *

It's the decade dance. Everyone's dancing. Alaric/Klaus, Kaitlyn arrive, dance and rejoins Dana and her date

"Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." Dana comments

"Kate I…" Dana began

"I hate my outfit; I never liked the 60's" Kaitlyn said

Alaric/Klaus looked at Kaitlyn a smiled at her

"Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date?" Alaric/Klaus asks

"It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period."

"Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?" asked Alaric/Klaus

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked curiously

"You'll find out" replied Alaric/Klaus

* * *

Everyone is dancing. Dana goes on the stage

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight".

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage

"This is for Elena. From Klaus"

A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Commented Damon

"I know everyone here" said Elena

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Added Stefan

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us."

"Good idea." Bonnie says as she takes Jeremy's arm

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing."

"Too bad."

They go on the dance floor. Damon sees Alaric/Klaus and Kaitlyn

"There's Ric and Kate. I'll be back."

He leaves

* * *

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric/Klaus said as he saw Damon

"I'm not impressed."

"No?"

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said as he looked at Kaitlyn

"Don't comment on what I'm wearing"

"Want to dance"

"I can't dance"

"Come it'll cheery you up from before"

"What happened?" asked Alaric/Klaus

"Kate was upset that she couldn't tell me something"

"Damon…" Kaitlyn began

"Yeah"

"Shut up" she said as she dragged him away from Alaric/Klaus

* * *

Alaric/Klaus rejoins Bonnie, Kaitlyn and Elena

"Elena!" Alaric/Klaus says walking up to them

"What is it?"

"He has Jeremy."

"What?!" both Elena and Bonnie say

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on."

"Kate, are you coming?" Elena asks her

Kaitlyn looks at Alaric/Klaus then back at Elena "yeah"

* * *

They follow him in the school. They're running in the hallway

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" Elena asks

"Just a little further."

"Wait... Something's not right."

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks

They stop. He laughs

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade." He laughs "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

"He's being compelled".

"Nope. Try again."

"What's going on?"

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric. Kaitlyn do you want to guess?"

Kaitlyn exhaled "Klaus" the first time she'd said him name since she'd seen him

"Surprise!"

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena began

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He looks at Bonnie "But you are."

She throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that."

He rushes over her so she throws him against a display case. He laughs

"By all means... Fire away!"

He gets up

"If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!"

They run. Bonnie closes the doors with her powers. Damon rejoins them

"What happened? "

"Klaus is in Alaric's body".

"What?"

"He's possessing it or something."

He looks at Elena

"Go find Stefan. Now."

"Okay".

"Now."

"Kate you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she says

"This is the thing that you couldn't tell me isn't it" he said as he realized

She nodded, Damon looked at Bonnie

"Can you kill him?"

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him."

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it".

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

"If you try to kill him you'll end up dead" added Kaitlyn, no one said anything

Kaitlyn looked at Damon

"And you knew"

"Kate why don't you go home go to the boarding house, here is not safe for you" Damon suggested

"Bonnie…" she began as Bonnie put her arms around her shoulders

"I'll be okay, but you need to get out of here" she said as they parted

Kaitlyn looked at bonnie and Damon before running off.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked into Alaric apartment, she couldn't go back to the boarding house, Klaus would find her and bring her back here

As she walked through the door she saw Katherine in the same position as when she left

"I take it by you facial expression that Bonnie is dead" Katherine said

Kaitlyn ignored and went to change out of her clothes, whatever happed Bonnie could not be dead.

* * *

**So I didn't add this bit but the scene where Damon dances with Elena imagine he's dancing with Kaitlyn I didn't write it because I'm tired I woke up at 6am to do this the time is how 9am and after I post this I'm going back to bed (trying to enjoy the last days of the holidays)**

**The dress Kaitlyn wore to the 60s dance is linked on my profile,**

**Please review and sorry for typo's**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	16. Klaus Part 1

**Klaus Part 1  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. Without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, here you go

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, well you're just going to have to see if there are any more Klaus and Kaitlyn moments

**ble88: **Thank you for reviewing, I try really hard to try and make my OC fit into everything that's is one of the reasons why I don't do every single episode

* * *

**I had a bit of free time today and I wanted to post something so I did part 1 of this episode sorry it's a bit short but the free time I had wasn't that long, when I have more free time I'll post part 2.**

**The outfit for this episode is linked on my profile, sorry for typo's**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV: **

I paced around the empty room Klaus/Alaric wasn't here yet, I couldn't take being in this apartment any longer, changing out of my pyjamas I walked into the main bit of the apartment

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked

"Somewhere" I answered opening the door ready to take a step outside when I saw Klaus/Alaric and Maddox

"And where do you think you're going" Klaus/Alaric asked

"none of your business" I replied walking past them but being stopped by a person grabbing my wrist I look up and see Maddox has grabbed hold of my hand, I try and remove it but is grip gets tighter

"Let go" I say which has not effect on him what so ever, I look at Klaus/Alaric

"Where are you going?" He asks again but I stay silent, try to pull away but his grip gets tighter

"Klaus stop she's half human" Katherine says as she notices me wincing, Klaus/Alaric looks at Maddox who then let's go of my wrist.

I look at my wrist then try to move it but the pain makes a hissing noise escape from my mouth.

Klaus/Alaric looks at my wrist "it's only a sprain"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Ouch, you're hurting me" Kaitlyn says as Katherine try's to bandage her wrist

"Well if you didn't move so much it wouldn't hurt, now would it"

"Move" Klaus/Alaric says as Katherine moves away

"So are you going to tell me where you're going" he says wrapping the bandage around her wrist

"I'm going to the boarding house" she replies as Klaus/Alaric finishes wrapping the bandage

"No you're not"

"Why can't I, I'll come back… I promise"

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You're just going to have to trust me" she says walking out the door

* * *

Kaitlyn walked into the boarding house it's was quiet, as she walked further into the house she heard a noise from the basement.

She slowly and quietly made her way down and saw Elena sitting against the wall in front of Elijah's dead body

"Hey Elena" she says

Elena turns towards her with a surprised expression

"Kate you scared" she said catching her breath

"Good then the day wasn't a totally waste, so…what are you doing that you're not supposed to be?" Kaitlyn asked making her way into the room

"I'm un-daggering Elijah" she answered

"Just on moment" Kaitlyn says as she looks outside the door just to make sure that no one is there

"Are you crazy!" she shouts "do you have any idea how much trouble went to killing him?"

"I know, I know but I need to know more about my history and Elijah is the one who can tell me about it all"

"How about we go to a library it's a lot more accurate and a lot safer, he will kill you the moment he wakes up Elena"

"What happened to your wrist" Elena says noticing the bandages

"Don't change the subject Elena and it's just a sprain, now like I said, he's going to kill you"

"And that's where you come in he won't kill you, he cares to much for you"

"Okay let's say that's true but what are you trying to achieve from all this?"

Before Elena could answer suddenly Elijah wakes up. Elena rushes over to him. He's in shock when he sees her

"Elijah." Elena begins

"Katerina!"

"Kate" Elena says as Kaitlyn walks towards her

Elijah closes his eyes. Elena gets closer but his body spazzes. He gets up

"I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?"

He rushes over the door but stammers against the doorway. Kaitlyn rushes over to him and holds him up.

"I can't... I can't be in this house."

"You're not invited in." Elena says realizing that vampires can't enter the house

"Get me out of here." He says

As he slams into another wall and disappears. Elena and Kaitlyn run after him and go to the front door. Elijah is outside. He tries to enter but he can't enter

"What happened?" Elijah asks

"Shh!" Elena says as she shows him that Stefan and Damon can hear and she whispers "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?"

He whispers too "Can I trust you?"

She gives him the dagger. He takes it

* * *

Elena parks her car. Elijah is next to her and Kaitlyn is sitting in the back. Elijah is drinking blood from a blood bag

"You look better" Elena commented

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked

"We'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Elena said

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"She's not demanding anything Elijah she's offering her help and she just want yours in return" Kaitlyn says looking at her uncle

"And why should I even consider this?" he asks

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena began as he phone started ringing

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan's voice said from the other end

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Where's Elijah?"

"He's right here."

"Where? I'm on my way."

"No, Stefan, Elijah, Kaitlyn and I need some time alone."

"Kaitlyn's with you" Stefan says as Kaitlyn take she phone from Elena

"Stefan we'll be fine, you and Damon need to trust us when we say we know what where doing" Kaitlyn says

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you both to get to Klaus."

Kaitlyn sighed handing the phone back to Elena

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honour. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself." Elena stated

"You can't do this alone".

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it plus I'm not alone I have Kate. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch".

She hangs up. Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone

* * *

"He's here." Elena told Elijah

"Klaus is here?"

"He's taken over Alaric's body."

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Elijah knocks on the door. Carol opens it

"Elijah, Kate, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol says as she sees the three

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." Elijah says

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—" Carol begins

He compels her

"It won't take but a minute of your time."

She smiles

"Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you."

They enter

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing". Elijah says

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful".

She goes upstairs

"How did you know she's not on vervain?"

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment."

He goes upstairs

* * *

**I'm sorry but I had to stop there, I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will upload it as soon as I can I promise.**

**Please do review they mean a lot to me.**

**Sorry for typos**

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile**


	17. Klaus Part 2

**Klaus Part 2  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. Without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**winxgirl1997**: Thank you for reviewing, here you go

**VisionInWhite: **Thank you for reviewing, your waiting is over

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, here's some more

**Paris101: **Thank you for reviewing, thank you

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, school has officially started and I am now in year 10 that also means that updates many be random but I will try and upload weekly (not making any promises) but like I said before I will continue with this fanfiction (I will not abandon it)**

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile please check them out and please review **

**Sorry for typos**

* * *

Elijah, Kaitlyn and Elena are sitting on the living room. Elijah is wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us".

"No. I'm sorry." Elena apologized

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah asked

"Klaus took her." Kaitlyn said fidgeting in her seat

"We think that she may be dead." Elena finished for her

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" Elijah explained

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus."

* * *

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah confirmed

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena said

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G."

Elijah said as he took a sip of him tea

Kaitlyn smiled

"So this makes him your uncle?" Elena asked Kaitlyn

"Yep" Kaitlyn replied nodding her head

* * *

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked Elijah

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come."

"But you are dead" Kaitlyn said as they left the room

* * *

Elena, Kaitlyn and Elijah are walking outside

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah states as they walk

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena said

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"Wait…I don't get it…the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Kaitlyn asked curiously

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah says as he smiles

"What's so funny?" Elena asks

* * *

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked

"Roman scrolls African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it."

"But why would he do that" Kaitlyn asked

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"So it's not Aztec at all?"

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist."

"What?" both Kaitlyn and Elena say at the same time

* * *

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah said

"But if there's no curse..." Elena began

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about"?

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope."

Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket

"So what's the other curse?" Kaitlyn asked

The phone is still vibrating

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah says as he hands Elena the phone

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." Elena says hanging up "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her".

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah began

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word."

"I'll stay with you and I know Elena will keep her word" Kaitlyn said looking at Elijah

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

"Thank you." Elena says as she runs to her car

* * *

Kaitlyn looks at Elijah as she starts at Elena; Elijah turns his attention to Kaitlyn

"What's wrong?" he asks her

She shakes he hair "it's nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing" he says moving a strand of hair from her face "tell me"

Kaitlyn waited a few seconds "your right Klaus hasn't killed Katherine"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I've seen her…when Klaus kidnaped me as well"

"He did what? Did he hurt you?"

"No" Kaitlyn said trying to stop her uncle from worrying "he hasn't"

"Then what's wrong?" he asked trying to figure out what the problem was

"I haven't told anyone and if I do who know what might happen and I don't want anyone to get hurt and I can't keep this for anyone anymore" Kaitlyn said exhaling at the last word.

Just then he phone started vibrating she took it from her pocket and looked at it "I have to go" she said putting the phone back in her pocket and looking at Elijah

"What is it you want?" Elijah asked looking at Kaitlyn knowing that she wanted him to do something for her

"Elena said she'd come back and when she does…" Kaitlyn began

"You want me to tell her where you are" Elijah finished her sentence

Kaitlyn nodded "but could you also tell her that I don't want anyone to save me I can do this myself" she asked

Elijah nodded

"Thank you" she said as she walked away

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV: **

I wonder how Elena will take all this, I wonder how Damon will.

I walked towards the door of the apartment and see that it is open I see a women standing next to Klaus/Alaric, he notices me as I walk in

"Who's she?" I ask as I come closer

"Who's she?" the women says back as she sees me

"Kaitlyn this is Greta the witch that is going to perform the ritual, Greta this is Kaitlyn my daughter" Klaus/Alaric introduces us

"You daughter?" Greta says sounding confused "so who's the…"

"Mother that would be me" Katherine cuts in

"You and her" Great looks in-between the three of us

Klaus/Alaric sighs "do we have to talk about this now?"

"no its just I never knew you and the doppelganger I would never had thought"

"It was mistake that was made over 500 hundred years ago could we leave it there" Klaus/Alaric said

A mistake so was the fact I was born a mistake, why did she have to bring all this up. I walked over to the couch and sat there

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. There are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine and Kaitlyn are looking at them. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine

"Elena?" Alaric says as he collapses.

Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric

"Now that's more like it." He says as he smiles

* * *

**Sorry it was short **

**I don't know when I will start the next episode hopefully it will be soon.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and please check out the outfit for this episode.**

**Sorry for any typo's I will edit them at some point but if you come across any please try and figure out what its meant to be.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie**


	18. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

* * *

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing, here you go sorry for the long wait

**SomebodyWhoCares:** Thank you for reviewing, were about to find out

**Paris101:** Thank you for reviewing, I was getting paranoid that Kaitlyn hadn't told anyone yet so it had to happen

**Cassie-D 101**: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you love this chapter too

**Noshin:** Thank you for reviewing, lol thanks

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the long wait its just school has started and I have a lot of school work and the usual but I wrote the next chapter that's what matters right?**

**So anyway please do review and let me know what you thought of this episode**

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile and I'm sorry for typos I tried to type fast because I wanted to upload this episode as soon as possible**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I looked at Klaus then turned to Katherine who didn't look all that surprised probably because she's seen him in his actually body before but for me it was a shock.

I push myself deeper into the sofa as Klaus walks towards me "not what you were expecting sweetheart?" He asks sitting beside me

I didn't know what to say I had no idea of what to expect.

"Well go on then say something, if you stay silent I'm going to think that you don't like who I really am"

I opened my mouth to try and say something but I kind of looked like a fish out of water, I kind of felt like one as well, this was all becoming too much for me, I stood up and walked out of the door.

* * *

I walk towards the boarding house, I have this knotted feeling inside of me, I knock on the door, I hear footstep approaching, the door opens and I see Elena

"Hey" I say almost in a whisper to her

"Hi" she says back

"Elijah told you?" I ask her

"Yeah"

"And…" I trail of

"I understand why you kept it from me"

"I'm sorry for not telling you"

"It okay"

"No it's not your my best friends and I've been keeping a lot of things from you, I'm sorry Elena"

"It's okay I forgive you, I know there are things that can't always tell me but there is one problem…"

"Damon"

"He's upstairs"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kaitlyn walks into Damon's room quietly

"Damon" she says almost in a whisper

He turns her attention to her

"Why are you here?" he asks her

Kaitlyn looks at him not quite sure if he's angry or not

"I wanted to talk to you"

"About…"

"Has Elijah told you?"

"About the fact you knew along that Alaric was Klaus that you knew where he was where Katherine what and that you didn't tell us?!"

Now Kaitlyn knew he was angry

"Damon I wanted to tell you I really did but I couldn't and you of all people would know I would never keep anything from you unless I knew you were in danger" she said walking up to him "I'm sorry"

He sighed "it's okay"

"What?" Kaitlyn asked surprised that he let it go so easily

"This is the second argument we've had over you keeping secrets, just promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"No more secrets please Kaitlyn"

She nodded "no more secrets" she said holding is hands "I'm going down stairs" she says letting go of his hands a heading downstairs passing Elena on the stairs

* * *

"Alaric you're still alive" Kaitlyn said as she entered the living room

"Seems that way, how comes you're here?"

"Klaus can't compel me so I can go wherever I want but I have to go back at some point" Kaitlyn explained and turned to look at Jenna "and Jenna I'm guessing you know pretty much everything knows?"

"Pretty much" Jenna replied

Kaitlyn looked at Elijah and smiled at him she then looked at Alaric

"So what else did I do?"

* * *

Damon goes in the library to pour himself a drink. Kaitlyn and Elijah are here, Elijah's closing the wooden box

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

"Nice one Damon" Kaitlyn says sarcastically

"We all knew that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway."

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time." Elijah says as he leaves

Damon looks at Kaitlyn "go on then aren't you going to give me lecture on how giving Elena my blood was a bad idea?"

"No because I already know that you know it was a bad idea, I just don't want to take it any further, what's done is done you can't change that past no matter how hard you try, right?" Kaitlyn said as she walked out of the library leaving Damon thinking about what she said

* * *

Kaitlyn walks back to the apparent she sees Klaus getting ready to leave

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere that's any of your concern Kaitlyn"

Kaitlyn was about to say something when Klaus cut her of "don't worry I'm not going to hurt any of your friends….yet"

"Then what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked

"Haven't I already said it's none of your concern?"

"You know what you asked me if you were what I was expecting my answers no"

"Right now I have no interest in what your opinions are, oh and I don't want you to leave while I'm away is that understood?"

"You can't compel me"

"No but I can compel Katerina" he said while walking out

Kaitlyn turned and looked at Katherine, who just stared blankly at her

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

I sat on the sofa while Katherine was looking for a blood bag in the fridge, I think the sofa has become my new best friends in this apartment.

We hear the key in the lock. Katherine looks at me

"Expecting company?"

"No, you?" I ask back

She walks to the door and sees Alaric

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" Katherine says while seeing him

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Alaric says as Damon walks in Katherine rushes over to him while get up and start walking over the them

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine asks him

He pushes her against the wall

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over."

"Ok." Alaric says as he leaves

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asks

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"I just need to delay this thing."

"No. No way".

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life."

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear."

"And where'd he get that idea from?"

He goes toward her

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?"

"What?!"

"Tell her Kate" Damon says looking at me

"Well…erm" I stutter

"Kaitlyn?"

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." Damon says

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb".

"Thank you." He then turns as walks towards ne "I'll come back for you"

"I've told you this numerous times but be careful please last thing I need is you dead so Damon please be careful"

"Aren't I always" he smiles while walking out.

I turn and look at Katherine "what have just done, you know how reckless Damon is?"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Katherine is making coffee. Klaus arrives

"Everything ok?" Katherine asks handing Kaitlyn a cup of coffee

"What have you been doing?" Klaus ask Katherine as he walks forward

"Making coffee. Do you want some?"

He rushes over to her, strangles her and compels her

"Tell me what you've been doing."

"Making coffee".

He releases her and she holds her neck and turns around.

"Wait. Take off your bracelet."

She takes it off and gives it to him

"Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But I'll burn".

"You don't have a choice".

She stands in the sunlight and her skin starts to burn. She keeps screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. Kaitlyn looks at Katherine in complete shock while holding the cup of coffee in her hand she then looks at Klaus who takes her cup of out of her hands and takes a sip as he lets her burn for a moment

"Stop it" she says quietly, Klaus smiles then loos at Katherine again

"That's enough."

She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadows

"Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Klaus asks Katherine as he enters the apparent

"I don't know." Katherine replied

Klaus sits down and opens the laptop

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asks as Kaitlyn enters the room after hearing her friend's name

"I sent her off with Greta" Klaus replied

Looking at Jules, whose transitioning

"It's almost time".

The door opens. Katherine and Klaus look at the door

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

Damon's here

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

Kaitlyn smiled knowing Damon would do something to stop this but her smile fell when Klaus got up.

"Excuse me?"

He faces Damon

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me."

"Katerina, give us a moment."

She looks at them and leaves while passing Kaitlyn

"You too Kaitlyn" Klaus said looking at her

"I don't want to" she replied but before Klaus could say anything Katherine dragged her out of the room.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl and my daughter. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." Klaus began as Kaitlyn left the room

He shows him the video of Jules

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" he continued

He throws him the cellphone so he can see better

"Jules" Damon said looking at the screen

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back-up vampire." Damon finished for him

"I've got that covered, too."

* * *

Damon is unconscious. Katherine gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!"

He wakes up

"Ahh. What the hell happened?"

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it."

"No you didn't have to do it" Kaitlyn said walking into the room

"you knew I had to Kaitlyn" Katherine said turning her attention back to Damon

"Ahh. Do what?" Damon questioned

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire."

"Who did you call?" Damon said as he grabbed Katherine's arm. "Who did you call, Katherine?"

* * *

Damon gets up from the floor.

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?"

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead"

"What does that even mean?"

"What does that mean?

Katherine and Kaitlyn notice a werewolf bite on Damon's arm

"Damon what happened to your arm?" Kaitlyn asked

"What is this, Damon?"

"It's a werewolf bite." He answered

* * *

**Finally finished.**

**I'm sorry for any typos or spelling.**

**I had no idea how this chapter was going to turn out but I will try my best to make the next chapter more eventful, I will try.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be I've gone a bit of schedule lately**

**Please review and check out the outfits for this episode.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	19. The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith without her this fanfiction would never exist.

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for review, things will get better

**Cassie-D 101: **Thank you for review, a hybrid is a mix between two species and since Kaitlyn is both vampire and human that's makes a hybrid

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for review, sorry for the long wait

**Paris101: **Thank you for review, thank you

* * *

**Okay firstly I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes it up to you, sorry for typos and spelling.**

**Outfit for this episode is linked on my profile.**

**Please review **

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

"Where are you going" I ask coming out from the room

"Why do always ask that question with such concern" Klaus said looking at me

"Because its you" I reply

"Is that you're only reason?"

I nod, Klaus smiles "I'll be back soon"

"You mean after you kill my friends?" I ask looking at Damon who is unconscious on the floor

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Kaitlyn" Klaus says walking out, I sigh "you know I blame you" I say hearing Katherine behind me

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Damon gets up from the floor.

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?"

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead"

"What does that even mean?"

"What does that mean?

Katherine and Kaitlyn notice a werewolf bite on Damon's arm

"Damon what happened to your arm?" Kaitlyn asked

"What is this, Damon?"

"It's a werewolf bite." He answered

* * *

Katherine, Kaitlyn and Damon are looking at his werewolf bite

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Katherine comments

"Yep." Replies Damon

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad, you do know what will happen don't you?" Kaitlyn says looking at Katherine

"She's right it soon with be" Damon says while getting up

"So that's it? You're just... Going to die?" Katherine asks

"Well, that depends. Any of you know anything about a cure?"

Katherine and Kaitlyn doesn't answer

"Me, either." Damon says putting his jacket on

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine asks

"You don't get a good-bye."

She intercepts him "No. Don't leave mad".

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice."

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice."

"It was her or me. I chose her."

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?"

"I didn't let love get in the way".

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus."

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it."

None of them notice as Kaitlyn walked back into the room with a changed set of clothes

"Where are you going?" Katherine asks

"To do something you both should have put right" Kaitlyn says walking out the door

"If she tries to interfere Klaus will kill her, no matter what she is to him" Katherine said looking at Damon

* * *

Kaitlyn walks through the quarry quietly trying not to be seen she stops when she sees Elena and Jenna trapped in a ring of fire

"Elena"

Elena turns around and sees Kaitlyn

"Kate what are you doing here, you have to go now"

"Not without you" she looks at Jenna "both of you"

"Kate…" Elena began until she heard screaming "Kate hide" Elena instructed

"Who's that?" Jenna asks Elena

"That must be the werewolf".

Greta arrives with Jules and throws her on the ground.

"What's happening to me?"

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta answered

She creates a third circle of fire around Jules

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed" Elena stated

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta says as Klaus walks in

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus says as he looks at Elena, Jenna and Jules

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

None of them reply, Klaus looks around and something catches his eyes he smiles "come out, there's no point in hiding"

Kaitlyn breaths in deeply and walks into view

"Did you really think that you stop me"

"It was worth a try" Kaitlyn said walking towards him, Klaus stood there smiling, he looked at Greta and then back at Kaitlyn, soon a forth circle of fire surrounded Kaitlyn.

"Now that you've joined us sweetheart, we can begin"

* * *

Klaus gives the moonstone to Greta

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember."

Greta throws the moonstone in bowl, destroying it

Elena, Kaitlyn Jenna and Jules are still in four separate circle of fire. Jules is still hurting and she looks at Elena

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler."

"Are you Jules?" Elena asks

"I didn't want him to be alone!"

Klaus looks at her

"Shall we?"

The circle of fire disappears around her. Her transformation begins so she runs but Klaus catches her and rips her heart out. Jenna and Elena are shocked

* * *

Klaus is holding Jules' heart above the bowl so the blood pours in the bowl

"Does that mean its working?" he asks Greta

"It's working."

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna said sounding cynical

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that".

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Elena. I failed you."

"Jenna I know this has nothing to do with me but you've got to stop sounding so doubtful, none of this is your fault you were just caught up in something that had nothing to do with you" Kaitlyn said looking at Jenna

"She's right I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... Run." Elena says to her

Jenna nods

* * *

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus said looking at Jenna

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!"

Elena says getting closer to the fire

"Careful".

"Elena, don't".

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family."

She looks at Klaus

"I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"Can't you use someone else other than Jenna, you've taken so much from Elena why hurt her more" Kaitlyn said looking at Klaus

"And who would you suggest I use"

"Me, meting you and Katherine the way I did isn't how I wanted this all to be and after you kill Elena and Damon dies Katherine runs of you complete your sacrifice, what else do I have to life for?"

"Kate don't…" Elena said looking at her friend

"I have nothing to lose Elena" she says looking at her "so…do you except me offer?" she asks Klaus

"Well, well." Klaus raises his head "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Elena, Kaitlyn and Jenna raise their head. Stefan is at the top of the cliff

"I'm here to talk".

"Very well, then."

Klaus rejoins Stefan at the top of the cliff

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

Elena, Kaitlyn and Jenna are looking at Stefan and Klaus

"What's going on?" Jenna asks

"I-I don't know. You can hear them. You can hear anything. Just focus on them."

Klaus and Stefan are at the top of the cliff

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women- Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar."

"What are they saying?"

"I can't-I can't make it out".

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way."

"I can hear them. I can hear Stefan."

"What are they saying?"

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you."

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna"

"Oh, my god."

"What is it?"

"He wants to take my place."

* * *

"Elena..."

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it."

Klaus and Stefan arrive

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Says Klaus

"Stefan…"

"It's okay."

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena? Stefan or Kaitlyn" Klaus asks Elena

"No."

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice."

He stakes Stefan in the back

"No! Stefan! No!"

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..."

He punches Stefan. He falls on the floor, hurt

"And as for you" Klaus says looking at Kaitlyn "you really think I'll accept your offer" he looks back at great "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

The circle of fire around Jenna disappears. He looks at her

"Your turn"

"No, Jenna, no!"

Jenna looks at her

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do".

She rushes over to Greta and bites her but Klaus stops her and stakes her. She falls on the floor. Elena cries. Jenna looks at her

"Jenna, no! Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."

Klaus stakes her

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!"

Jenna's dead. Elena cries. Stefan wakes up; he has a piece of stake in the back. He sees Jenna and looks at Elena

"I'm so sorry."

"Are they going to kill him?"

He nods. Klaus gets closer to her

"It's time".

The circle of fire disappears around Kaitlyn and Elena Kaitlyn looks at Klaus then at elena and runs to Stefan to make sure he's okay. He holds his hand towards Elena but she doesn't take it and goes to the altar. He rejoins her and looks at her

"Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell."

He bites her and drinks her blood. Stefan and Kaitlyn both look at Klaus releases her. She falls on the ground, she's dead

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!"

The transformation begins. But Bonnie arrives and throws him on the ground. Damon kills Greta.

"You were dead!"

Bonnie uses her powers and makes him suffer. He screams. Damon carries Elena's body and lays her next to Stefan

"Elena."

He looks at Damon

"I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!"

"Kaitlyn come on"

"No I'm not leaving either"

Damon leaves with Elena. Bonnie is still hurting Klaus, who's screaming. She stops. Klaus is on the ground, hurt. Elijah arrives. Stefan and Bonnie are looking at them

"Elijah?" Klaus said looking shocked

"Hello, brother."

He puts his arm on Klaus's chest

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..."

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan says

"I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie says

"You'll die."

"I don't care".

"I'm sorry.

Before she can do anything, he leaves with Klaus

"No he's not getting away that easily" Kaitlyn says following them

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter please do review and look at the outfits for this episode I don't know when the next chapter will be but your reviews do keep me motivated.**

**Sorry for computer errors and typos and all that.**

**And I know that I ended it very rushed I did want Kaitlyn to go to Jenna's funeral but I didn't think she would fit into that scene so I'm sorry for that.**

**I think there's only one more episode until I start season 3 so I'm excited for that.**

**Love you all, please review.**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


	20. As I Lay Dying

**As I Lay Dying**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC. The Vampires Diaries plot and cast belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries belongs to the wonderful and talented Lisa Jane Smith. without her this fanfiction would never exist.

p.s my grammar and spelling isn't that good.

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thank you for reviewing, I loved her character

**winxgirl1997: **Thank you for reviewing; here you go the last chapter of this season

**Cassie-D 101: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you did

**Katie: **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you will love the sequel I'm planning

* * *

**OMG this is the last episode of this season, I will be doing a sequel so watch out for that, writing this fanfiction has really improved on a lot of this like my confidence, I'm now confident to upload my stories on the net also with my writing because I know that not everything is perfect and sometimes while typing I press the wrong letter and I don't notice and I end up with a typo, but writing this and having people support what I'm doing believe it on not made me feel special knowing that there are people out there who enjoy what I write, so please do review and let me know what you thought of my writing. **

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV:**

Nothing seemed right anymore, not to anyone, Jenna's death and Damon about to die, everything seemed so out of place, I haven't been in my house for about a week, this is where I belonged in my room alone, I wish everyone could be where they belonged and everything was that way it should be, but that's not reality, reality is life and no one will ever get used to it no matter how hard they try life was never going to go their way.

* * *

Why am I always doing this, lying on my bed when I know I should be doing something? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring I left it ring for a bit as I checked caller ID,

"What is it Stefan?"

"Bonnie knows a way to save Damon"

"Go on" I say knowing it's probably going to be an impossible way

"When Bonnie Contacted Emily Bennett and asked if there if there was a way to save Damon they said a name"

"Whose name?"

"Klaus"

There was a pause before I spoke "I'll meet to outside Alaric apartment in about half an hour"

"Why half an hour?"

"There's someone I need to see" I said before hanging up

* * *

"Damon" I say walking into the boarding house

"Damon where are you?" I ask I stand into middle on the room for a few seconds I sigh as I walk out the door and heard for Alaric's apartment

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Stefan and Kaitlyn enter the apartment. Katherine is here sitting on the bed

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan says walking into the apartment

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine says getting up

"We ran into complications."

"Complications?" Katherine said as Kaitlyn walked in behind Stefan "and what were you trying to do, get yourself killed?"

"Well I didn't get myself killed" Kaitlyn replied walking into the apartment

"It doesn't really matter. We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked

Katherine pushes him against the wall and asks him to shut up. Klaus and Elijah arrive

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

Klaus looks at Stefan and then to Kaitlyn who comes out of the room "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

"I need your help... For my brother." Stefan says

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah looks at Stefan "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Klaus says putting a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him.

Kaitlyn rushes to him but gets pushed into the wall by Klaus

"Why did you do that!" she shouts at him

"I was just keeping my word" Klaus replied

"How could you" she said as Klaus loses him grip around her neck "he was your brother"

"It was his part of the agreement he wanted to be reunited with our family so that's what I did" Klaus said letting go of Kaitlyn.

He then pushes Stefan against a wall.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" he says putting a stake through him "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine said as Kaitlyn stood next to her

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan says

Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

* * *

Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands, Kaitlyn is sitting on the kitchen countertop, Katherine is looking at them

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked Stefan

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan replied

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus states as Stefan gets up "Katerina, come here."

Katherine gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No".

He bites his wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan "You want your cure? There it is."

" Your blood is the cure." Kaitlyn says from the countertop

"Gotta love Mother Nature."

Klaus holds Stefan by his shoulder "Now... Let's talk, you and I."

* * *

Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan is looking at him. Katherine is in retreat, looking at them

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Says Klaus

"I'm not like that anymore." States Stefan

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman."

He pours some blood down the sink

"Wait."

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink."

He throws him a blood bag. Stefan drinks a sip

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

"That's blackmail not a deal" Kaitlyn says

"You call it what you want sweetheart" Klaus replies as Stefan drinks all of the blood.

Klaus throws him another blood bag

"Again."

Stefan drinks

* * *

There are a lot of blood bags on the ground. Stefan is drinking one and looks at Klaus

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus sys handing him another blood bag

"No more. Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."

Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks

"That's the spirit."

He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine "Sweetheart..." He compels her "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" she asks

"No!" both Stefan and Kaitlyn says knowing that she won't take it to him

"Yes and if I were you..." She takes the vial and disappears "I'd hurry." Klaus says as he sits down in a chair

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him." Stefan repeats

* * *

Elijah is in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Two men are here

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family."

He closes the coffin and looks at the two men

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

They puts him with others coffins. Stefan and Kaitlyn are standing next to each other, Stefan pulls out him phone as he receives a text from Elena telling him that Damon's okay and asking him where he is,

"So….Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asks

"You won't be seeing her again, you know."

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."

"What is it you really want from me?"

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town."

"Then are we done here? Can we go?"

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you".

A girl is here

"Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid."

The girl rejoins them. Klaus looks at Stefan

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me."

He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt".

He releases her. She leaves, screaming. Stefan stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Klaus looks at him

"Now we can go."

Kaitlyn looks at Stefan then starts to walk away only to be stopped by Klaus "where are you going?"

"To visit Damon" she says as she continues to walk away but Klaus hand stops her again

"I'll come back, when have I ever not and now that you're taking Stefan with you I think I owe it to Elena now that she's gone to look out for Stefan"

"You've got an hour, then I want you back here" Klaus says as she walks off

* * *

Kaitlyn waits as Elena leaves Damon's bedroom then enters the room and sits beside him, she notices that Damon's breathing

"Hey" she says as he opens him eyes "you still alive" she says slightly poking him

"Yep" he groans opening his eyes

"Listen Damon I haven't got long so…"

"Haven't got long till what?"

Kaitlyn sighed "Klaus is leaving with Stefan and I'm going with him" she pauses "I'm sorry Damon" she continues while holding his hand

"For how long"

"I don't know but I promise I'll come back, okay?"

She asks, but Damon doesn't replied

"Damon"

He nods

Kaitlyn gets up and their hands part as she starts walking

"Remember you promised you'll be back"

Kaitlyn stops at the door and turns around and looks at Damon and smiles

"Try and stop me"

* * *

**Sorry for typos, outfit for this episode is linked on my profile, please review. I hope you will still review even thought this fanfiction has ended.  
**

**The editing will soon begin.**

**Even though this fanfiction is over I hope that there still will be reviews.**

**Okay now that this season is over I will be doing a sequel of season 3 soon it will take some time but I will do it, I promise.**

**I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading this please review every new review makes me really happy knowing that there is another person who likes this. **

**And if you don't know already season 4 starts in 5 days I can't wait for that.**

**So…see you in the sequel. -Sequel is now up it is called 'Unconditional Love'  
**

**Taylor Chloe Marie **


End file.
